


Man in Bed

by mortianna



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, F/M, Family Reunion, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Action, Some humour, Threesome, bought sex, first time gay sex, mindreading, role play, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna
Summary: David Percival from Atomic Blonde. My weakness. Someone started pairing different James McAvoy characters and I was like wtf but this really got to me. An epic. Taking the characters out of movies that really didnt do them justice, even if I love AB as it is.Meeting Leto. They go for quite a ride. Yeah, slash, and threesome etcetera.
Relationships: David Percival/Ghanima Atreides, David Percival/Leto Atreides, David Percival/Leto Atreides/Ghanima Atreides, David Percival/Maria
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

„Fuck, I’m late“. He was awake. Oh man. Now it all would begin again, she knew it, he had the   
stamina of a horse. A horse in full blood. How he did it she never knew, he drank much too much and   
smoked, but somehow, yes, he needed it every day, twice, and sometimes more often and she knew   
she was not the only one who had him but that didn’t much matter to her, she had other men too,   
but he was simply the best. Not that she would tell him that, ever, he was much too big for his shoes   
already.   
Why had he gotten up? She looked up at him, who was standing there in full naked glory, the   
handcuff dangling from his left wrist, the right arm in that crutch he could take off and yes, his one   
leg up, perhaps he had just stood upon anything that now clung to his foot, there was enough lying   
around here everywhere. Interesting perspective. But then again, he was interesting in every   
perspective.   
“What is it?”, she asked. He just threw her a glance. He was not that much of a comrade outside of   
bed. “Should have gotten that new girl from London by now. Well, if I’m lucky she’ll get killed   
anyhow before she gets us all into a mess here. These new ones are always such a nuisance”.   
“Yes”, she said, and moved her limbs, not to catch his attention but she did, of course she did. “I   
remember very well when you first arrived here. You were so – young. And unspoilt”. He laughed   
that quick dirty laugh of his. “I was not that young. But yes. Have you seen my shirt? Trousers?   
Underpants? Anything?”   
“I’m quite sure you weren’t wearing any. Underpants I mean”, she said now openly eyeing him. He   
stopped in the middle of the motion, very interesting sight again, head looking up, body bending   
down, “weren’t I?” She sighed. He still tried to fool her, he thought of himself as such a little   
Macchiavelli, it was quite sweet really.   
“David, it was our regular evening. You never wear any”. “Oh don’t I?”, he said, now mumbling on a   
cigarette he might have found on the floor, lighting it and looking at her with narrowed eyes through   
the smoke. He looked really dangerous like that, he had rehearsed that for a long time, quite   
impressive, she had to say, even if most of the rehearsing had been with her around, so she needn’t   
be too impressed with it. “Seem to know me quite well, don’t you? See right through me?”   
She sighed. “Nobody does that ever, Percival.” She only used his first name really seldom, it was not   
that kind of relationship. “The more you think you can see through people the more delusional you   
are and the more in danger of being – overthrown”.   
He landed near her after a quick long jump even she hadn’t seen coming. “Know what I mean?”, she   
asked and took the cigarette out of his mouth to take a drag, too. He eyed her suspiciously or only   
short-sightedly, he was. “You just told me, no one ever does, but of course you wanted to tell me the   
totally opposite thing with it”.   
She sighed and gave him back the cigarette, touching his lips with her fingertips. “Darling, sometimes   
you’re just too intelligent for your own good. What is that now with that new girl? Think she may be   
dangerous?”   
He snorted. “Dangerous? To us? To Lady Macbeth and Niccolo Macchiavelli? Come one. You can’t   
mean it”. “I don’t usually see myself as Lady Macbeth”, she said and moved her shoulders. Some   
time that night she had been bound to the bed and her shoulders showed it. “You did all that of your   
own volition, just because it suited your own interests. I’m merely an onlooker”.   
He snorted again and stubbed the cigarette out on the floor, then falling on his back close to her on   
the bed. She looked at him and suppressed a sigh. No use to let him know just how much she was   
still taken by his bodily – advantages, even if he had gotten a bit - beefy over the years. Alcohol did   
that. “Yes”, he smiled that smile that still reminded her of the seemingly so innocent boy he had   
been when he came here first. “You are a great onlooker. Like what you see?” He had turned around   
and laid on his side now, watching her intently; when she made one mistake, she would be done in.   
She sighed. “You know I do. You always know. Don’t play hide and seek with me. I know you. As far   
as anyone knows you, I do!” He grinned that grin which only moved one side of his adorable mouth.   
“I would say you’re right with that. Gives you some kind of responsibility, does it not?”   
She raised an eyebrow and put one leg over to him and tickled his hip with her toe. “Responsibility?”   
He was on and about her in a second. Yes, she knew him. She looked him in the eyes as if she weren’t   
afraid of him. “Yes”, he looked down at her as if she was an especially tasty dish he couldn’t wait to   
devour. “Responsibility to make me not do the things I shouldn’t if you know of them”. She smiled   
and moved a bit under him. He instantly reacted, pulled out of the handcuff, put it around her arm   
and bound her to the bed.   
“Only if I don’t want you to do them”. “Exactly”. He smiled down on her with something another   
woman might have falsely taken for affection. “Yes I think you’re quite right. From all the people who   
think they know me, you are – closest”. He kissed her with something bordering at well-played   
affection. And not to be played lust. Again. He was insatiable, he was.   
“That means I live in high danger of having a very short life span”, she said when he let her lips free   
to move down on her body. He smiled at her from somewhere around her breasts with a gleam in his   
eyes that bore nothing good. Or a lot of good.   
“Don’t pride yourself on that. And be happy – you won’t notice me doing it”. “I shall be so happy for   
that kindness”. She pressed her lips together when he started sucking again where he had sucked a   
lot the night before. “What is it with that new girl?”, she asked.   
He looked up at her with his wet mouth. “Fuck her. She’ll get killed without me having to get   
involved. If I am lucky. If not … I’ll see to that later”. And he went back to work. She didn’t complain.


	2. II:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another woman comes into the life of David. Simply to serve his needs. But David Percival has his special methods to test them girls. Sigh. And she has some tricks up her sleeve too.

She stood before him and tried not to shiver visibly. Maria had told her that it did no good to show   
him fear. And she had heard enough of him to be afraid of. And interested. All the girls knew him.   
Maria was his favourite, his mistress, as the other girls said, but Maria was way older and he was   
always interested in new flesh. So after a few weeks where she had only seen him from afar, where   
she had been checked out by others, it was her turn to visit him at home. And what a home that was.   
One enormous room. Full with all kinds of stuff. An equally enormous bed. And a rotten leather chair   
and a desk. He was just sitting in that chair, legs with shoes on the table. Smoking. Looking at her like   
a slave owner on a market in the Caribbean. A Pirate. Boy, she had seen way too many bad movies in   
her youth, to see men like that after all she had experienced with them. She had been a grown-up   
with 12, well, forced to be one, so now at twenty she felt like a veteran. But that man … The way he   
looked at her. Maria had told her she was to do everything he wanted. And he wanted a lot, she had   
said, with a sad grin around her mouth, a lot and often. But he paid good money. Plus if you didn’t   
behave too dumb, you could have a regular client who … well, she had smiled and not said more, but   
that had piqued her interest. A regular client who … what? Satisfied her every need? Come on.   
She began to fidget around a bit. The way he looked at her … yes, she was used to men looking at her   
from a very young age, a much too young age, but then again… Her looks had been her only chance   
to get out of the life her mother had led and she would make it better than she had done, that was   
her mantra, and yes, she did, she had escaped out of this pisshole in her country where she was   
worth nothing and had come here, into this exciting town where everything seemed possible. And if   
this guy was the ticket to stay here and have money and even … whatever it was that Maria had   
meant ... she was in.   
He licked his lips now. That was a good sign. He … seemed to approve. “Maria has told you about my   
– wishes?”, he asked in a low seductive voice. That voice alone – seducing was her business, he   
needn’t do anything. Perhaps he wasn’t. That was just – him. Maria had warned her. Just a bit. “He is   
a dangerous man”, she had said, “just pretend you don’t notice anything strange going on. Even if   
there is”. That had just turned on the heat of her interest. And she hadn’t been wrong. The man was   
– different. And interesting. A lot. Possibly dangerous, which just added to his allure. What kind of   
weird things might he want? She had a feeling that she was about to find out. In no time.   
He eyed her through the smoke from his cigarette. And adjusted his legs on the table anew. Okay. He   
crossed them in the other direction now. Okay, that was her cue. Or was it? Maria had said he usually   
said what he wanted and was quite vocal but that at other times he expected girls to act on their   
own account, he rather liked that, she had said, or if he didn’t he liked to show his disapproval. She   
shivered. And took a step forward and knelt down.   
He raised a mildly interested eyebrow. “No, I think not”, he said, his mouth moving in a way that was   
so insinuating like she had never seen it before. “Get up”. She did. “Come closer”. She did that too.   
“Oh fuck, to the other side, what do you think I can do with that hand in a crutch?” She looked at him   
and didn’t understand. “Your hand?” He laughed a quick and dirty laugh that could do things to a   
body. Then he coughed, swore and stumped out the cigarette. Took a sip of the glass on the desk.   
Patted on the arm of the chair where he wanted her. “Come here, girl, I haven’t got all the time in   
the world for fun, I have work to do, too”.   
Well, that would be it, then. He didn’t like her. She didn’t understand what he wanted. Well, okay.   
Fuck it. She took a deep breath and stood where he pointed. And looked at him. Totally chilled, the   
man, as if he did that every day. Which was possibly true. His eyes roamed over her body as if he was   
looking out for the best place to start eating her. Holy shit, he wasn’t into that, was he? Maria would   
have warned her. Would she?   
“Take off your clothes”, he said and a grin tug at the corner of his mouth, making him look – brutal?   
Yes, that too. Then he stuck out his tongue again. She did as she was told. Stood there in her work   
underwear. “That has to go too, I’m afraid”, he said sounding not afraid at all. She stepped out of her   
silk and lace panty and brought her hands to her back to open her bra. “Let me do that for you”, he   
said and sounded as if he were giving her a big present. “Turn around”. She did, feeling quite uneasy.   
Then he felt his fingers at her back, at her bra and shivered. Warm fingers, that wasn’t it. He opened   
the thing without hesitation or fumbling. A master. She let the bra fall and made to turn around.   
“No”, he said, “let me look at you”. Well he could have done that on her forefront too, but ... he was   
the boss here.   
So she stood there with her back to him and that felt – strange. She didn’t know how long it took, but   
rather long for a man who had just told her he had work to do, too. “Okay, now turn around again. I   
want to see your eyes while I … feel you”. She bit her lip and tried to breathe calmly. What? What did   
he mean? She turned around. Slowly. She was not an absolute beginner. Yes. He liked what he had   
seen. What he saw. He didn’t like her personally, but he needn’t. He just had to buy her body.   
“Come a bit closer still”. Now she stood directly in front of him, her hip touching the desk. He leant   
back on this chair and eyed her. Had she been in private and not on the job she would have slapped   
him. As it was, she tried to breathe calmly and not let her eyes tell anything. They were her weak   
point, they said it all, she had been told before.   
He raised his hand lazily and touched her directly under her breasts. She tried to not make a sound.   
He grinned the slightest bit. It was only that she was not used to being touched by clients, even less   
at parts of her body that weren’t directly for their satisfaction. He trailed one finger down to her   
navel, stopped there, and trailed further down. It was only the excitement, she told herself, the fear   
of what he was planning and if she would pass the test that made her shiver. Then he laid his whole   
hand on her naked triangle and pressed a bit as if testing her flesh. Which of course he was. Like on a   
meat market. Next he would want to see her teeth. She grinned at him just to show him he didn’t get   
to her. Lie to him more like.   
He didn’t buy it. Not at all. Yes, Maria had been right and she was an idiot to not have taken her   
seriously. A dangerous man. Who would have thought he would do things like that? Those were not   
the actions of a client they were those of a lover and as such highly inappropriate. She hissed when   
he pushed harder and tried to stand still. One finger now, the middle one she surmised, went into   
her slickly. Fuck. That grin. She would pay money to slap him. Well, perhaps she got lucky and would   
be paid to slap him. But at the moment it didn’t look like it. 

“Bend over”, he said now. She did. What else was she to do? The finger went further inside. He   
crooked it. It hit a spot no customer before had cared to touch. She nearly jumped. “Sensitive”, he   
said approvingly, “I like that. You see, I’m a romantic at heart. Don’t have the time for all that   
nonsense in a relationship. But want to spend my time with women who can have fun. Understand?” 

She did rather. The finger moved in a way that would have made a much more hardened whore than   
her squirm. And he added a second. She hissed again. He smiled again. But bent down as she was she   
could see the movement in his pants. Okay, he was into this. That was good. “Now kiss me”, he said,   
and moved his lips in a rather enticing way. She shied away from that. Surely he must know…?!! Sure   
he did. And that was what turned him on. No whore worth her money would usually do that. But he   
was not the usual guy, not wanting the usual stuff. And he was just sexy enough – even if she was not   
too sure about his cleanliness but would see that later – that you thought about it. 

Maria must surely do it, she decided, so who was she to not do it? So she moved further down, his   
fingers went in further and she hissed again and he made a tiny movement upwards and caught her   
lips with his. Holy fuck! She tried to not react, an ingrained pattern she had learned the hard way,   
don’t kiss the guys, you’ll have feelings for them then and they can do anything to you, but as soon as   
he moved his tongue over her lower lip she opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in while he   
pushed harder inside into her downstairs and put his thumb onto her outside and she nearly died.   
She tried to stand still but it was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and just when she was   
about to come he pulled everything away, put his hand on her head, grinned devilishly and said:   
“Okay, enough, now you may kneel down and set to work”. Yes that man was dangerous. And   
unafraid. In this mood she could bite something off of him, but he surely knew that as well as he   
knew just when to stop to make her as eager as could be. 

She stood upright and looked down on him. He looked back at her like a little angel, the devil. His   
gaze went to the sharp knife on the desk. She raised an eyebrow. No, he wouldn’t need that. She   
wasn’t totally mad. He pushed up the chair. And opened his legs. She went onto her knees between   
them. 

Okay. Yes. Those trousers – okay they opened at the waist. She put her one hand up there to search   
for the hidden button that must be there, there always was and a metal thingy, and the other hand   
on the bulge she had directly before her eyes. “Ah”, came from above, “good. Get on with it, will you,   
if you finish this soon I’ll have some time left to reward you”. She just looked up at him with some   
derogation in her eyes. As if … That was her specialty, she was really good at it. She opened the   
trousers and grabbed inside. Yes, all up and about he was. He was a talker, but he would moan now. 

And pay for having her sit like that. Wet. He needn’t have done that. But he had.   
She put her whole fist around him, letting her other hand travel further down into the underpants –   
he had no time and perhaps this was part of his – fun, to be fully clad while she was naked? Sure it   
was. She took his balls into her hand and opened and closed her fingers. A moan. She grinned up to   
him and licked her lips. He licked his as if as an answer. She tried to look up at him, directly into his   
eyes, while putting her lips around the part her fist couldn’t cover. When she had to avert her eyes   
bowing down onto him, she saw him close his. She smiled around him then started to open and close   
her fist around him in the same rhythm as her fingers on his balls opened and closed and her mouth   
started to suck. Quick, he had said, and quick he would get it. 

Okay, some strokes with the tongue, a lick over the already licking head, a tongue into the slit, licking   
and sucking directly, and he began to buck his hips, and made sounds that showed her, yes, he was   
very close. And fuck, yes, it turned her on, the bastard had gotten her to the brink, then stopped, and   
now even this piece of work turned her on. And she was eager to do it, really eager, and do it good,   
and so she did, grabbed harder, around his swollen stiff cock, scratched a thumb over the protruding   
vein, marbled the balls like they were from stone and they shrank in her hand and she grinned and   
he groaned, loudly and bucked his hips wildly and she let her tongue move around the head, then   
into the slit again and then sucked as hard as she could. He screamed and came into her mouth. She   
let him. She normally didn’t, but as a first timer ... Apart from that she found it totally hot in her   
aroused state and it actually tasted of – pineapple? 

“Well done”, she heard his voice rough and dark from many bottles of whiskey and loads of   
cigarettes. And from sex. “You may get up now”. She stood up and managed to not lick her lips or do   
anything else embarrassing. “Come real close here, between my legs. No, let that exactly like it is.   
Okay. Now to your reward”, he said and let the chair down. Really low. 

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. What was he up to now? “You don’t have to reward me,   
you paid for me”, she said. He grinned. “Yes, I know, but I told you. And where is the fun in that?” He   
grabbed her buttocks and pressed her to his mouth. Before she could say or do anything, he pushed   
the tip of his tongue, and only that, at her weakest spot. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then she screamed, as   
she was flooded by one of the most spectacular orgasms ever. First one with a client. Well, the   
wonders of the old world. He held her, amazingly careful, while she shook. It didn’t seem to end. He   
even pushed at her again, and again and again and she came again and again. Until she could no   
more. He let her go then, with a clap on her buttocks, as if she were a horse. 

“Signed then”, he said and made a face while he put himself into his trousers again. Okay, yes, not he   
cleanliest. Or he liked it animal style. “Like your style. Go now. Come back tonight. 11:30. And bring a   
friend”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know, the last sentence is from another movie, another love :-)  
> Enjoy? Leave feedback :-)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another hero enters the stage. very much into the original still. that will change :-)

“And you, what have you got for me?” Not much, he was sure of that. Never seen the guy here.  
Young, very young. Strange. Didn’t belong here into the underworld of this ass of the world. Strange  
clothes. From – linen? See through. Wow. Wouldn’t stay alive for long here. Great slim yet toned  
body. His own body had looked like that once. Ages ago. Before he had grown up and used to  
whiskey. And other things. Didn’t do him good, he knew that. But he needed all that, contacts kept  
him alive here. James hadn’t made it, then there was this fucking list, this Spyglass guy and this  
Broughton woman, he had too much on his hands to make it without alcohol and the women who  
kept him company. This new girl – promising she had been. He would quite look forward to the  
night, if he allowed himself that.

The guy moved his lips. His eyes were the bluest blue he had ever seen. He had a peculiar way of  
casting them down, head lightly bowed down, and then looking up. Quite an effect. His own eyes  
had been blue, before they lost some colour due to the fucking whiskey. His lips were gorgeous too,  
and he seemed to be overly intelligent and sensitive, like a deer, catching the atmosphere and  
reacting to it. “I heard you were the guy around here to ask if I were looking for something”, the  
young man – was he really a man, wasn’t he a kid still? – said with a strange yet educated voice. He  
wouldn’t last an hour down here, without protection, so much was clear.

On the other hand – David Percival squinted his eyes – there was an assuredness around the  
youngster that in his experience told of fights won and lost and having learned through the lost  
ones. So perhaps his looks of being a young spoilt beautiful brat lied and he really was a travelling  
fighter. His interest was piqued, he had to give him that, and that was the second time in a day, after  
a long stretch of days without anything interesting happening at all.

“Yes”, he said and mumbled around his cigarette, eying the man in a way he knew was completely  
atrocious and not necessary at all, he had seen everything already but just checking his reactions,  
and yes, okay, he was no child, that much was clear, something in him raised to the bait, he saw it in  
the eyes, they flashed blue, but he cast them down. Intelligent. As he had known already. And  
sensitive. His body reacted. The strange coat was open and the shirt was totally thin, the leather  
pants a rather slim fit and from very thin leather, not good for the weather or this city, but they  
showed – everything. Really – strange. Interesting. He was totally not into men, normally, hadn’t  
been, but he hadn’t been into whores and alcohol and drugs before he had come here, so… For the  
moment it was just an interesting experience. “Yes, that may be true, but what have you to give to  
me? See, that’s always the first question here”.

The young man did not blink. “I have no money or anything material”, he said, “but perhaps I can  
help you to other things”. David raised an eyebrow. The young man mirrored him. David looked  
around. No one was watching, they had all enough to do with themselves. “What is it you want to  
know then?”, he asked and knew he had just betrayed all his business rules in one. The young man  
licked his lips and he surely didn’t know what he did to people with this, as well as he didn’t know  
what his – costume did to them. But he would learn that. And soon. He bent down to him. “Have you  
ever heard of the golden path?”

Percival licked his lips, then lighted another cigarette which enabled him to look away without  
showing he had to look away. The other’s presence was quite intense and if there ever was a  
question he didn’t want to discuss in public, with all these outlaws and just as many spies here, than  
this was it. “What was your name, you said?”, he asked around his cigarette. “I didn’t say it yet”, the  
young man said with great earnest and just the faintest hint of irony, “but it’s Leto”. Percival  
squinted his eyes. “Strange name that. Here…” He reached into his pocket and gave the man a card,  
“come to my place. 10:30. Try to stay alive till then”. The other man pocketed the card and beamed  
his laser like eyes at him. “Don’t worry. I will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some really short parts now, from the different perspectives. Until they meet again :-)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leto. The new man in town.

Leto searched for a place to sit and watch all this racket. He did know markets like that from where  
he came from but this here was on another level. He was not afraid, he never was, he was not raised  
to be afraid, but it sure was good to watch his back here. Down there was the man he had just talked  
to. He could make him out in between all the others. Which was strange, the man was neither  
especially tall nor especially broad. But he seemed to be the centre of the scenery. Did he really  
know anything or was it just a trick to get what he wanted from him, whatever that was?

Leto had been on the road for quite some time and had seen evil where he came from too, but he  
still didn’t trust his feeling so much after what had happened back there. It had seemed to him that  
good and bad had been divided, there had been no grey for him and here everything seemed grey  
and not clear. That man – surely he wasn’t totally evil but not totally good either. He just would have  
to see. He trusted himself enough to come out of any situation and he had survived quite a few on  
the way. He had learnt that his looks could buy him favours, well, he had learnt that early on, even  
his aunt … but, he had money, he could buy stuff and that drove some people mad, that they  
couldn’t buy him. He was experienced far beyond his years and he knew that he looked deceptively  
young and innocent. Well, some time in the future he would look just like the other guy if he wasn’t  
more careful than him with drink, which he was, but who knew what had made the other one drink?  
Looked quite good for his age, though, he had to give him that, still, and attractive. If you, well,  
dabbled in men, which he had started doing on the way here out of – necessity. He had grown up in  
a nearly all-women household, him being the only boy, so it was interesting for a change. Honest.  
Clear. Brutal in a way, but not in the way of daggers in the back.

“Beer, lovely?”, a woman asked him. He smiled his most dazzling smile and she nearly fell over.  
“Sure, luv”, he said, not knowing if she meant she would give him one or if he was supposed to give  
her one. But he would learn that too, while watching the man he was supposed to visit in the night.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone notices something about himself he didnt know yet. Yes I thought this a perverted idea in the beginning, too. But ...   
> And I thought It was somehow totally immoral, because Percy is so much older But discovered that Leto is totally up to anything.

David Percival was livid. It had all gone pear-shaped. What with this idiot Spyglass. Really. Learnt the  
whole list by heart so there was no fucking list other than that in his head. Just wonderful. All his  
well laid plans to the deuce. That was this Berlin, it was just built to kick innocent people like him in  
the ass and bite in it, too. Okay, these images were dumb, and he wasn’t, but he was angry. He loved  
Berlin, to be true, all the possibilities he couldn’t have dreamt of at home, he had explored himself in  
ways that would have landed him in jail in good old Britain and he was never to forget his time here,  
but perhaps the time was ripe now to look for something else. All this politics was getting to him, he  
loved being on top of things and he was but lately a feeling of imminent danger had started to crawl  
upon him. And he didn’t like that at all. Sensible, that’s what he always had been, and this – feelings  
stuff, or even faint hints, no, that was not for him. He liked his Machiavelli cold. And until now  
nobody had been successful in deceiving him and this wasn’t going to change just now.

He sat down on his chair at the desk and helped himself to another shot of whiskey. He had earned  
that running away like that from the east and these idiots. He pushed all fingers through his hair.  
Could he call it a night? Go to bed and take care of himself? Oh no, fuck, he had invited this young  
lad. And later on … oh, okay, that might prove interesting.

The door bell rang. He got up and moved to the door. Yes, that young man. Even better looking than  
he remembered him. He felt something stir inside. Something like – well he wouldn’t go there. He  
had taken his chances and those choices had made him the man he was now and he wouldn’t have it  
any different. This man was just young, that was all. “Come in, make yourself at home, don’t touch  
anything”, he said. No need for niceties. The man wanted something of him and as yet it was really  
unclear what he had to give for that. This might even become interesting.

The young man eyed everything, the stolen goods, everything he wanted people to see really. And  
he eyed him. Good looking boy, true. But he truly didn’t need any boy on top of the women he had.  
So what the fuck was he using his time here for? He had now moved all around the room and David  
was sure he could draw the room anytime. Perhaps he would have to kill him. “Drink?” he said and  
moved to the desk where one of his open bottles stood. Did he have another glass? Somewhere  
perhaps, but he just couldn’t be bothered now to look for it.

The young man came closer. He had a calm around him that was amazing, a calm and a promptness  
of reaction that would have made him, could make him, a great spy. Perhaps he was one? Everybody  
in this fucking town was. On which side? Not on his, to be sure, or he would have been announced of  
his arrival. “Okay”, he said just like that and held out the hand to get the used glass. Nerves. He even  
drank. And he himself drank from the bottle.

“Now have you anything to tell me?”, the youngster asked. Nerves, as he had thought. He licked his  
lips and lit another cigarette. “The golden path, was it?”, he asked. Everything okay with his brain.  
The young man nodded, his face, ears and chest flushed now. Chest? Yes this shirt was not only thin  
it was low-cut, too. And these leather trousers were a rather indecent cut and from his experience  
and from what he could see the young man was rather – excited.

David felt something like interest rise in his chest. And elsewhere. Holy fuck. That couldn’t be, could  
it? Well, his body had decided after all to find this young man attractive, too. He couldn’t really  
blame it. He let himself fall onto the chair. “Sit on the desk, will you”. The young man did. And took  
another drink. His eyes were eager and interested and intelligent and that was a rather rapturous  
mixture. He began to talk and made up a story of something that could be a golden path out of thin  
air.

The boy didn’t buy it. He had hoped he wouldn’t. And he had hoped the boy would show him just  
how far he would go to get to real information. Not that he had any to give him. The golden path,  
come on, could be some religious nonsense or a way to bring whores and drugs here, possibly both,  
connected. He could sing that tune in his sleep. The boy could do other things in his sleep. He now  
moved his legs and sat directly in front of him on the desk. Okay, so he had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go. Wanna read more?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so now the powerplay begins. Who will have the upper - hand?  
> yeah, now the dirty parts begin. Leave at your own risk :-)

The old man had told him nonsense. H did know something, he was sure of it, even if he couldn’t  
quite see it yet. He had seen the man in his dream, and he had done things with him that had  
shocked him at the time. That had been at home and on the road. But did he know anything? If the  
path lead here, he must know. He really was into everything dangerous and evil and knew the actors  
here in this city. And this was where the path had led him, so. He would do everything he must for  
his goal, he had sworn and he had done worse things on the way here. So he would seduce him, he  
knew he could, that was all too obvious even if the man thought himself the reborn Machiavelli,  
which was rather ridiculous, he wouldn’t have survived one day in his world. And if he knew nothing,  
he would kill him. Leto Atreides was not someone to be fooled by fools.

He knew how he looked and he knew of the effect he had on people. Well, his mental power was  
quite something too, but people mostly were too dumb to notice that beyond his shell. He had had  
people trying to seduce him and worse from year eight and had given in to quite crude seduction  
techniques at age thirteen. So he was no novice to anything that might happen, instead, he initiated  
things, played games with people, used them for his goal. He saw that in the man who now tried to  
play it cool, with the cigarette in his mouth, with his lidded eyes, his mouth curling… Yes, this one  
was good, good as in interesting, good-looking, possibly lethal, so yes, this would be a rather new  
experience.

So Leto sat in front of David Percival on the desk and opened his legs directly in front of the other  
man’s eyes. Which opened and closed, accepting the invitation, or pondering it? “And you really  
have nothing else to offer?”, Percival mumbled with this gaze turned to skeptical but Leto could  
sense his interest, no need to look down, “you’re a good-looking man but I don’t usually dabble in  
men and I have enough female – company already”.

Leto grinned. He knew his grin was that of a sweet innocent child that could do no harm. He had  
used it to survive from early on. Grin at the people so they took him for a harmless idiot. Most of the  
people who had erred were dead now. Dead through their own lack of intelligence. He hoped he  
wouldn’t have to kill this man. Then he glided down from the table on the open crotch of the man.  
And grinned some more. The eyes of the other man were big now and that was not the only thing  
big. He pulled off his shirt. The throat of the man moved up and down. Leto smiled sweetly. And put  
his two index fingers onto the nipples of the man that were visible through the pull he was wearing.

“This has to go”, he said, “it is really ugly. You’re such a beautiful man but your taste in clothes  
leaves something to desire”. The older man closed his eyes and opened them again and breathed  
some of that evil smoke into his face. “I wear that to fit in here. And look at you, this shirt you are  
wearing is rather …” “Gone”, said Leto softly, “now would you please return the favour? Or do you  
want me to cut it off you? I can do that if you like it”.

Percival’s throat moved harder. Leto grinned just the tiniest bit. Yes, the man was hard to please, he  
was quite spoilt, seemed to be able to buy all kinds of pleasure he desired any moment he wanted.  
But he himself was good at it, he knew that. So the man would sooner or later tell him what he  
wanted to know. Or …

“Rather not”, said Percival now and tried hard at sounding nonchalant. “I like this pull, it is ugly as  
fuck but lets me blend in nicely. I rather want you to bend over and pull it off me”. Leto smiled. The  
other man mirrored his smile and again Leto had the feeling he had seen that face before. Then he  
bent over, pulled the cigarette out of the other’s mouth, kissed him short and hard and grabbed the  
pull at his waist and pulled it up over his head. Then he leant back as fast as he could straddling the  
thighs of the other man harder like he would on a galloping horse and looked him over. He nodded.  
“Good-looking man yourself”, he said. Well he was but of course he would have said it even if he had  
been ugly as fuck. Made his work rather nicer and yes he felt his interest rise. Well, he could play his  
body at will, so he didn’t need other people to become aroused, but this was better than expected.  
The man drank too much, but he clearly kept in shape. For his age. More beef than needs be, but  
good one. And yes, he loved being adored, they all did. So he let his eyes rest approvingly on the  
broad naked hairless chest of the other. And took a drag of the cigarette. And coughed. “Why do you  
smoke this? It is awful!”

The other man laughed and took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it into his own again. Leto  
had to admire his skills against his will - his seduction technique was rather crude but must work for  
most people. “Let me guess – to fit in? You’re not really a smoker?” The other man narrowed his  
eyes and nodded. “Right. Never was. Hate it. Started here. And this stuff is bad. Will kill me. But back  
to the things – at hand – you were going to do something? Anything? Or rather talk? Sorry, my  
conversation rate for today is overly full, I would then go wank off myself if nothing happens here.  
And let you pay your due in another way I see fit”.

Leto smiled again. Anybody who knew him would have become quite afraid. But this man didn’t  
know him yet and was rather full of himself and his skill at manipulating. Pathetic really. Or not. He  
could feel the man reacted to him, to talk like that in that state raised his admiration. And his  
interest how that man would look and sound if he made him – scream.

He took the cigarette out of Percival’s mouth again and stubbed it out on the desk. The man opened  
his mouth to protest and Leto was on him and had his tongue in him and there was nothing Percival  
could do against it. At first it seemed he wanted to put up a fight and Leto knew, he was the one  
who usually was on the side of power and surprised but he knew, too, that most people used to that  
really loved to be mastered. At least that was his work hypothesis and he would work along that line  
unless proven wrong. So he fucked the man’s mouth with his tongue and yes, Percival gave in and  
sucked desperately at it and moved under him, against him, and yes, Leto had to admit it, he found  
that rather arousing himself.

He moved his hips against the man’s broader ones and could feel his cock twitch against his own and  
he was sure he could bring him off that way, the man was very sensitive despite of being so spoilt,  
that was admirable and needed to be rewarded, he wanted the man to have something to think  
about, well, if he needn’t kill him, and more, he wanted, what was it he wanted? Leto noticed that  
he himself had become rather turned on and yes, he noticed he was really interested in the whole  
body of the man, of feeling him everywhere and this was quite new to him. He wanted the  
information, right, the information he was sure the other man had, even if he didn’t know it himself,  
and so Leto would give him something to remember.

He pulled away. His mouth and tongue and everything. Percival’s eyes blinked as if awaking from a  
dream. “I see you like that”, Leto said very softly again. “What do you want me to do now?” The  
other man narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re gonna do everything, are you not?” Leto smiled.  
“That’s not what I said. I might just do something completely different, but you can ask nicely”.  
Percival growled. He sounded dangerous but Leto just smiled. He had been right, the other was into  
power games and he was usually the one on the upper hand of power. But he liked, really liked, with  
every cell of his body, and especially the protruding parts of it, to be mastered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will get worse. So if this grosses you out, leave now :-)


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heroes get a bit closer. Bodily. Who's doing whom? who wins?

Percival eyed the young man. So here he was, the person, that it was a man was okay with him now,  
who wanted to beat him at his own game? Well, welcome young man, there had been others who  
now were lying dead and buried who had tried that. But nobody had done it with bringing this full  
body effort into it. And what a body that was, he could feel him still, even now that he was so  
tantalizingly close and far away at the same time, and he really hadn’t noticed before that men  
turned him on, but perhaps it wasn’t men but this strange one who seemed slightly superhuman.  
Percival slighted himself for the thought – superhuman, of course, it was not superhuman to turn  
him on, he was easily turned on, even after all the alcohol he drank, it was the cocaine that did that,  
and that it was a man’s body, a fucking young man’s body to boot – well put that down to all the  
other sins he had started to commit here.

The body of the man was beyond words. He was slim. As slim as could be but every muscle was  
there and at the right place and he seemed to have as outstanding and sensitive nipples as himself.  
And his lower parts that had rubbed so nicely against his own, seemed to be on the upper end of  
normal and if they fitted this body as they sure would, they would be sensational. And now the man  
wanted to know what he wanted, to do as he wished or rather not and it clearly was a game, so  
what would he want or not want? Well, that was easy, he wanted everything and it didn’t matter  
much to him which way. He had done none of this before, so it was all the same and new to him.

“I want to see you”, he said and noticed that his voice sounded hoarse and even saying it out loud  
made his cock twitch. Well, this was a completely new direction his life took here. Women – and  
men – his fun would double. He wouldn’t be able to fucking work here. “I want to see your whole  
body”. The young man smiled and got up. Percival felt a sense of loss. Ridiculous. This Leto person  
turned around and bowed down to pull out of his high leather boots – it could have been laughable  
hadn’t his ass not been so enticing. He didn’t make a great show, though, he turned around and  
opened the button that held these leather pants out of the softest leather Percival had ever seen,  
and they just fell down to the ground hugging his hips and legs on the way down. Leto stepped out  
of them and came a bit closer again.

Percival felt his throat constrict. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was just … he had never been interested in  
the apparel of other men, he had been standing close to them on the loo all the time and only  
looked to compare. But now this – guy – he felt things he never would have expected to feel. He  
hoped he would rather get away with not doing them. That would not be British at all.

The eyes of the young man looked at him in a way that he now considered to be deceivingly soft.  
“What do you want me to do now?” He felt his throat constrict and knew the other saw it, too. It  
couldn’t be, now could it, that he had really found his master here? That young of age? No, of course  
not. “I want to touch you”, he heard himself saying, then laughed his dirtiest laugh. “Never thought  
I’d say that to anyone not a woman but…” “Well, I’m most certainly not a woman”, said the young  
man and came even closer, he had only to bring up his hand to touch him everywhere. “I don’t know  
what you are but you’re fucking hot”, Percival said and let his eyes roam over the youth’s body. It  
felt honestly forbidden, even if the boy allowed it which made it even hotter.

“I take that as a compliment”, said Leto and stood there like that fucking David statue only with a lot  
more between the legs. It wasn’t really upright and Percival didn’t know really what to do now, it felt  
really intimidating in a good way to touch a – man, boy… “It was”, said Percival and let his hand just  
not touch this body that effortlessly seemed to glow from within. His body had done that too, but  
long ago. “You are 18, are you not?” He was bound for hell already, that was sure, but he didn’t need  
that kind of shit on his back, too. Or his conscience which he found hard to believe he had found just  
now.

Leto smiled and stepped forward and into the hand of David. Who closed his eyes and just felt. The  
skin between hip and navel. He bit back the fluid in his mouth. And opened his eyes again. “What did  
you say? I didn’t hear you!?” Leto smiled. And stepped directly in front of him and glided onto his  
crotch again. “Yes, I am 18 if that matters to you. And if I sit on your lap, you can feel me so much  
better”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes he is of age. And he is much more of everything than Percy. Which really astonished me while writing.   
> If you want more. I seem to remember there are 30 parts or so :-)


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as this is St. Nick today, I give you some more bodily ... erm action.   
> Leto finds a thing or two in Percival's bed and Percival learns a thing or two how it is on the receiving end of ... things. Two little boys... it's always about that. Boys do that all the time, that power stuff. Not like that though, mostly :-)They ruin firms and the world doing it. Would be so much better this way :-)

He was 25 but didn’t look it, Leto knew that. And he wouldn’t let the man know it. He was only 10  
years older or so, but he seemed to be more into the fact that he was much younger than in that he  
was male. Well, couldn’t change any of that and wouldn’t. He wanted information, needed  
information and he was to use his body as he had always done. He looked the other man in the eyes  
which some time must have been very blue too, and put his hands around the strong neck and  
pulled himself closer. He rested just millimeters from the mouth, the nipples and his crotch and just  
looked on. He didn’t have to wait long. With a growl Percival grabbed him at the shoulder and  
pressed him against himself, biting his lower lip and invading his mouth with his tongue, his hand  
lingering over his cock. Leto smiled. Yes, he wasn’t used to this, that would be his advantage.

Leto closed his eyes and kissed the man back, letting his sensitive fingertips touch the nipples of the  
other man that had seemed so sensitive too. And they were and they were directly connected to his  
cock, Leto could feel it grow against his through the cloth of that atrocious jeans. He just moved a bit  
and the other man put his head back and hissed. Yes, highly sensitive, after all he must have done  
here. Special, this man. He put his hand into the trousers. The eyes of the older man nearly popped  
out. “Gng”, came out of his mouth. Leto smiled sweetly. “Do you want me to go on or stop this here  
and now?”

Percival’s eyes narrowed. “Stop this now and I’ll kill you. Go on and I’ll kill you later. Your choice”.  
Leto smiled. “I would like to see you try but … not now. Would you return the favour of undressing  
further, please? It would be very much more convenient”. Percival looked him up and down. “Help  
yourself”. Leto smiled benignly and moved as far back as the kneecaps of the man. Then he warmed  
his hands blowing on them and moved them onto the belt of the man, opened it and pulled them  
down as far as that went with him sitting on the man’s knees. What had been trapped inside sprang  
to light.

Leto smiled. He moved further back until the desk hurt his back, but the fuck, and bent down and  
took Percival’s cock into his mouth. It tasted salty and sweaty but nice. And his moan sounded rather  
enticing. Leto went to work. He took the man as deeply in as he could and his throat was bigger than  
it looked. Then he let go a bit and moved his tongue around it, put his hands around the balls and  
squeezed and Percival began to move, trying to get deeper and deeper. Leto smiled around him, and  
yanked at his balls. Percival made a gurgling sound. “What the fuck?”

Leto opened his mouth and looked at the man. “You make the rules usually, I know that, but believe  
me that it will be very much more interesting for you if you don’t just this once”. “Aha”, said Percival  
eying him suspiciously. “So – what do you suppose I do?” Leto smiled sweetly. “Well, I see different  
options – as this will be our only time, I am sure of that, I can go the whole way like I was, or we can  
try different other things I think you have enough fantasy to imagine. Most of them would be better  
and easier done in that enormous bed over there then here on this chair”.

Percival eyed him. Leto grinned. Then Percival jumped up in a movement Leto hadn’t seen coming  
and wouldn’t have believed to be possible in that man and he had to hang onto him to not get hurt  
badly and David threw him onto the desk and was directly above him in an instant and pressed him  
to the desk with his higher body weight. “So you are going to be the boss here, aha, so you decided?  
Interesting take on things, but I’m not sure I buy that”. With that David pushed his tongue into Leto’s  
mouth and grabbed his cock, made a face that changed soon to astonishment then lust and rubbed  
Leto’s cock thoroughly together with his own.

“This is strange, but rather – interesting”, he murmured against Leto’s lips. Leto smiled but his own  
needs showed themselves now quite urgently. He bucked into the hand of the other man and  
ground out a “please” against his will. Percival’s face was lit by a brilliant triumphant smile. “That’s  
great. Now we’re getting somewhere. As you ask nicely…” David picked up the other man and  
carried him to the bed, all the time swearing and hindered by the trousers hanging at his knees.

Leto couldn’t help being a bit touched. He had never before been carried around, not since  
childhood and as for that… “Thank you”, he said, kissing David on the neck who started away from  
him and threw him onto the bed. Leto looked around. "Interesting things you have here", he said.  
Percival did away with his trousers and just jumped onto him, not caring if he hurt him or not,  
probably not even caring if he was hurt. "Yes I do", he said, "and so do you". Then he crushed his lips  
onto Leto's again and invaded his mouth, grounding his erect cock against that of the other man.

Nice, thought Leto, but nothing new here. He had to up the scale here or he would never get  
anything out of the man, pun intended. So he mustered the considerable strength his body had but  
did not show to throw the man off of him and - taking advantage of Percival's surprise - moved onto  
him, pressed him down and bound him to the bed with the shackles that hung there quite  
practically. Then he sat back on his heels and smiled at the man angelically.

Who was livid with rage. And fucking hot this way. And aroused to a state where it must hurt. And  
would learn now two or three things about making love. Or lust. Or power. Leto looked around, not  
listening really to the invectives the man decided to throw at him. He knew he liked it, could see it,  
but usually he would have been the one who would have made another person do that. So … if there  
were shackles there were other things too, he was sure of it. Ah, yes.

He smiled at the other man and bowed down to him, kissing him hard and biting his lip. "Such foul  
words", he said softly, "I know it turns you on but just imagine how you would feel if you couldn’t  
say a word". The stream of obscenities out of Percival's mouth got even worse until Leto bound a  
silken shawl over it quite tightly. "So now let's see how you react if you can't react", Leto said softly,  
then bowed down and sucked at the vein that stood out at David's neck and pinched one nipple.  
Hard. The man made a sound as if strangled and his cock twitched. "I'll come to that, love", said Leto  
and slapped him over the underbelly just a bit. David made a very satisfying sound and bucked his  
hips up. Leto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, power games just like in the real world, but done with a bit more ...craftiness here. I hope :-)


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all things come. Together. After another. All of the actors meet. Action. Power play. Touch of dom and sub? A faint hint. yes. and shackles

How the man had done that was beyond Percival but he was sure he would die here. Must die. Or   
come. But was sure he never would. Whatever that – man, boy, whatever – was, he was a master at   
this game. Not spy game, perhaps not, but this sex stuff, like really, all the whores he had ever had   
could learn something here and that included the one who had been here today. 

He was bound and helpless and he had been that before, yes, but that had come out of his own   
volition, he had paid the women for that and had told them to, it was a completely different thing to   
be done that by someone he didn’t know, and whom he now knew to be dangerous. Looking hot as   
fuck. Who now sucked at his nipple, pinched the other one and drew one hand tantalizingly over the   
region between his navel and his painfully erect cock without really touching anything which made   
Percival's skin nearly jump to get touched. Gods, he would die here, he really would, if the man didn’t   
touch him, in any way, somehow, whatever. 

Gods, but this was hot. He knew he made gurgling noises, giving away much too much of his feeling   
but he just couldn't help it. The man must be from the other side, simply must. Paid to make him die   
in whichever way. Well, okay, this was the way he would have chosen had he been asked. But he was   
not ready to die, dammit. “Stay calm”, said that man and his eyes flashed blue. How he did that was   
beyond Percival whose whole body moved now like he had an epileptic seizure. “I know it’s not   
easy”, said this Leto as if he did conversation on a fucking salon with the queen, “but try to think of it   
as a once in a lifetime experience you won’t want to have missed. Afterwards”. 

David tried to scream, to talk but the fucking shawl over his mouth didn’t allow it. He tried to breathe   
regularly and would have been successful, he simply knew that, hadn’t the man chosen to lay himself   
onto him, whole body contact from head to toe, cock against cock and Percival screamed and fought   
against his shackles and then this fucking body was away again and sat down on his heels, erect cock   
looking him into the eye, so to speak. 

David would be damned if he …oh okay, he was desperate. He wouldn’t come from that, it was all   
too strange etcetera, but the fucking cock directly in front of his mouth should perhaps tell him   
something and then perhaps if he did that the right way, the man would have mercy on him and set   
him free. Let him come or die. So Percival nodded, Leto put the shawl down so that it dangled around   
Percival’s neck and David did what he had never done before and had never thought he would do in   
this lifetime – he moved his head into the direction of the well okay enticing glistening thing and put   
his lips over the head. Leto made a really nice sound and came a bit closer to make it easier for   
David. Ha! The fuck he did, he did it only so that he could get more of himself into his, David’s,   
mouth. Well at least that was that what David himself would have done and what was wrong with   
that? 

It wasn’t really bad. Strange and then not strange. He knew cocks after all, he had one himself and   
was rather fond of it. Never would have thought that … but he did. And boy, it did make him hornier   
still, he would explode here, sure would, but just when he thought he was about to come, nearly   
there, just … the man whose cock was in his mouth grabbed his balls again and yanked them back.   
Obviously he had eyed him closely while he had sounded like he was nearly there, too. Percival   
groaned and moved like mad in the shackles. 

“Poor David”, Leto said softly, “you think you can now tell me the truth about the golden path? I   
could make you come in an instant and that would feel so good for you. You know that”. Fuck fuck   
fuck. That really sounded – sensible. Only that he wouldn’t, couldn’t speak, what with the full cock in   
his mouth, he was as effectively shackled as with the shawl and what was worse, his brain didn’t   
function at all now, he had always prided himself of being able to think in the direst circumstances,   
but that now …no. He groaned some more around the twitching cock – the bastard seemed to rather   
like what he did to him and smiled. 

“On second thought”, Leto said now in this deceivingly soft and self confident voice, “you could first   
get on with what you’re doing. Nothing to say against having a bit of fun, is there?” David raised his   
eyebrows and tried to make clear what he thought of that. He was all for fun etcetera, but he should   
be on the receiving end, fuck it. Well, he always had seen to that the women had enjoyed too, that   
was his trademark, so to speak, he really didn’t deserve this. Only that it was hot as fuck so perhaps   
he did, but enough was enough. As soon as he would be free again, he’d kill the man. As it was, he   
did the only thing he could do – he bobbed his head up and down over Leto’s cock and listened to   
him moaning, felt his hands at his balls, stroking them then yanking at them, and felt in nearly a   
trance form all the lust and the lust that was taken away again, given again, and okay, there was a   
kind of rhythm to it, and he never would have thought he could stand erect for such a long time,   
even if he had no idea which time it was, but when he felt Leto’s cock starting to leak – after which   
seemed like an endless amount of time and timeless, too – and heard the man groan louder and   
starting to move into his mouth in a rapid rhythm, he moaned loudly, desperately and at last Leto   
took mercy on him and moved a bit and put his lips around his cock and Percival screamed and Leto   
pressed his balls and licked his slit and moved into Percival’s mouth and then they both came,   
screaming. 

Leto jumped up and kissed David on the mouth, long and soft and stroked his body soothingly after   
having removed the shackles and David Percival couldn’t find it in him just now to kill the man, but   
was so done, he caressed the other man, too and didn’t hear the bell ring at first, Leto had to remind   
him that it did. Ring. “Oh fuck”, said David and remembered his date. He couldn’t truly do that,   
anything again, but he also couldn’t let her stand outside the door. “Remind me later that I still want   
to kill you, okay?”, he said, got up after kissing Leto’s chest. He still didn’t know how they stood with   
each other now, if the killing him was still an option, it would rather be a real waste to kill someone   
with these skills, but … David Percival always treated his bed partners in the right way, even those, it   
seemed, that had nearly killed him with sex or with withholding sex and he smiled about himself.   
He took the cover around his waist and made to the door, swearing all the way. “David”, said Leto   
from behind. “Yes?”, said Percival and turned around to the young man, sitting upright in his bed and   
he couldn’t believe it, whose sight made him at least think of things he could still do to him, after   
having been completely overwrought just seconds before. What did that guy have in his mouth or on   
his lips? “Don’t forget you still owe me an explanation”, said Leto and touched his chest. Percival   
gulped. “And I know if you lie, believe me”. “I rather do”, said Percival who was nearly at the door.   
Would that be awkward now? Oh come on, the women would be paid well and that was okay then.   
He was the paying customer, he was the one who had things in hand. Exactly. 

He opened the door. It was only one woman. The one from the morning. So much for the better. He   
didn’t like much paying for stuff he didn’t use. “Come in”, he said, “things have changed a bit since   
the morning, but I’m sure you can adjust. I have a visitor”. 

The woman came into the room and looked around and as she saw the bed gulped visibly: “Leto?”   
The man in the bed did all but jump up. “Ghanima?” David Percival looked from one to the other.   
That promised to be really interesting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jump to conclusions. there will be no incest here. Other things yes. A lot...


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more action. family reunion. Embarrassing moments. Or are they? Threesome. Thinking. Mind reading. Explanation of relationship. No, no incest, folks, like really.

Leto didn’t believe his eyes. Here he was, in the bed of this man he still couldn’t make out, after   
having had one of the most sensational orgasms with him, ready to have another go at him, another   
round with him, explore him in more ways, and not only because of the information he wanted, but   
yes, for fun, the man was incredible, so sensitive, it had been a joy to make him come after a real   
ordeal and he was just looking forward to coming to know him better instead of killing him ,and now   
here she was, the woman he had been searching for, the woman for whom he had followed the   
golden path and she knew him? Well of course she would, he had been right after all, Percival knew   
something even if he didn’t know he did. 

But yes, it was Ghanima, his sister, well, not really, but they had grown up together and then she had   
been gone, suddenly, and nobody knew or told him anything about it, just talked about a golden path   
and that that was dangerous and so after a while where he had tried to persuade himself that she   
had gone on her own volition and she was free and safe he started having bad dreams and had to   
follow her. Around the world and now they met – here. 

“Leto”, the woman said again and she was as beautiful as she had been, or even more. She came   
closer now, eying him, who was sitting naked in the bed of a client, if he got that right and… Leto   
shook his head and felt a cheeky smile crawl onto his face. “Ghanima”, he said again, and then she   
threw herself onto the bed and into his arms and they kissed and everything felt alright really. 

“Ahem”, said David Percival from behind. “As touching as that may seem, does anybody care to   
enlighten me what that means? I’m all for free love and all that, but this here is my bed and I don’t   
see you two going at it here with me standing around. I never was the one to only watch”. 

“That’s my sister”, said Leto. “Aha”, said Percival. “Interesting. Close family?” Leto made a face. “Yes   
indeed. And we haven’t seen each other for a year and a half”. “Aha”, said Percival again, “your body   
seems to have missed her a lot”. Leto blushed. He hadn’t known he could still do that. Ghanima   
turned around to face Percival. Leto smiled. Yes, they had always been close. But not in the way   
Percival insinuated. Why not? Had been too young? The taboo? “We’re not really brother and sister”,   
Ghanima told Percival. Leto raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have told him that just now”, he said.   
“Why not?”, asked Ghanima. Leto tried to send her a telepathic message. They could do that in the   
past. 

“Because he thinks he can use it against me when I think…oh the fuck”, said Percival and moved to   
the bed, too, his cover falling down on the way. He fell onto the bed and didn’t move. “Wake me up   
before you gogo, will you? Or if you come up with anything interesting. As long as you are into well-  
groomed siblings’ reunion, I think I retire”. 

Leto sighed deeply. After all the things he had done to find her, she walked into the room just like   
that. And he really …he would be damned if… “phew”, he said. Ghanima laughed and pulled him   
close. “My little brother. I don’t believe it”, she said and held him close and moved as if he were a   
baby she cradled in her arms. He was not her brother and not younger, they were the same age,   
children of two sisters, born at nearly the same time, fathers both gone, having left them alone and   
their mothers …well, but as a girl she had grown faster as he and she had been made the one to take   
care of him. He had been the one with the jesting and the games and the fights in the streets and the   
other stuff and she had – cared. Until she was gone, suddenly. And he really had a hard on when   
seeing her. He had conveniently forgotten that part of their relationship. 

Leto sighed deeply. He was never someone to lie to himself or anyone if he could help it. He simply   
hadn’t known. Perhaps being with this man, the man he had dreamt about as being a part of the   
solution and the trust he had shown him in giving himself to him, in overcoming his own taboos   
made him realize – yes, he had always wanted Ghanima in that way, in the way he had wanted, still   
wanted David Percival. This was all rather messy. Or was it? 

He turned up his head to look Ghanima into the eyes. Her eyes flashed blue too, some kind of   
mutation, given them by their mothers. He just moved a bit upwards and her lips came down onto   
his. She sighed as their lips met and he could hear her think: ‘At last’. He felt the same. He brought up   
his hands around her neck and pulled her in an even closer embrace. Then he kissed her as he had   
wanted to kiss her from …well, as far back as he could think. And she kissed him back in the same   
way. 

#“Nice”, said David, “really strong family ties. Aren’t you going to scream at each other? What about   
me? You could ask yourselves what you both were doing or going to do or have done in my bed? I   
mean we all know the what, if not exactly, but I am quite surprised at your …ouch”. 

Yes, Leto had thought in a hurry about asking Ghanima why she had become a whore and why   
Percival and what had brought her here and had read the question what he did here or more why he   
had done that and if that meant he was like – gay – in her mind, but that wasn’t really so interesting   
after all. And so they had used the connection their shared biology or whatever it was that made   
them so close, gave them, and tackled Percival together. And not to do him any harm. Well, not   
much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously some people read here. Thank you for it.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thinking. Action. Threesome. In the making. I think :-) Upper hand etcetera. Who's doing the giving

Holy shit! David tried to think fervently and that wasn’t easy under the united assault of the twins.   
Yes, okay, they had told him they weren’t really siblings, but what the fuck, they were even closer,   
even if they didn’t look alike one bit, apart from these blue eyes, so he would think of them as the   
twins. So Leto had said they never had…? Well okay, it seemed everything came to a pretty pass   
here, in his bed. And hopefully Leto would forget his question. He seemed to have found what he   
had been looking for, had he not? Or he was going to find it soon, now that he was kissing Ghanima,   
while having his, David’s cock in his hand and Ghanima – ey, that was wrong, what was that girl   
thinking, he paid her, no, he wouldn’t, not if she, well she moved into Leto in a way and touched   
every inch of his fucking sexy and hot skin in a way that made David’s eyes tear, and now she was at   
his nipples and one hand was moving down into Leto’s crotch and … David moved a hand and   
touched Ghanima. “What about if you shed your clothes, dear, before we let the games start   
anew?”, he asked silkily and saw Leto’s throat move and felt a ridiculous pang of envy. 

Ghanima stared him in the eye, then nodded and pulled out of her clothes fluently. Well, he knew   
she was good at it too, a really talented family. Could make a job out of it, oh, well, she did. He   
looked to Leto who was sitting on his heels again, cock for the moment hidden between his legs   
which sure couldn’t be too nice for him. Served him right, though, Percival thought. He looked   
mesmerized at his naked sister, well he had known it before him it seemed, thought Percival smugly,   
then made a face as Leto had just strengthened the grip on his cock. The guy was just too attentive   
for his own good. 

The sister sat down on her heels mirroring Leto’s position. He was the one lying there on his back like   
… Percival gulped. Both the twins now looked at him, then back at each other. And smiled. It was a   
good smile. Or not. “He pays, you know”, said Ghanima to her brother. “Yes and I still have to pay   
him for the info he didn’t give me”, said Leto. Percival gulped again. “Wait, we can talk about that.   
You know, yes, well the golden path, I might know a thing or two. But can’t tell everybody you know?   
I lied because …” 

“Doesn’t matter anymore”, said Leto and seemed to exchange information silently with his sister. “I   
hope your fitness level is above average, otherwise I see your future in a quite dark light, you know”.   
“Whawat?”, asked Percival but then some things happened at once and he lost all possibility for   
coherent speech. Or thought. The twins laid down to either side of him each, Ghanima moved onto   
his mouth and kissed him, deeply, while Leto held him in his hand and brought new life into him. He   
kneaded and moved his thumb over him and Percival felt himself rise to the task again. Then Leto   
grabbed his sister with his free hand and pulled her to him over Percival’s face and kissed her deeply   
directly over David’s eyes. 

This was not to endure. He made a protesting sound and the mouths of the siblings moved away   
from each other with a wet plop. And they beamed like angels. It was nice really, if you liked   
fairytales of the smutty sort and Percival thought he needed to adjust his opinion from earlier. Oh   
yes, that turned him on, seeing those two kissing directly in front of his eyes, their hands touching   
him and as he thought so it was Leto’s mouth that sank onto his and opened his lips and his tongue   
that entered him, while his sister … ah, okay, she had done that before and yes, that had been really   
good. 

“Gaa”, made Percival and Leto smiled into his mouth. The hands of the siblings had met on his belly   
and drew the most tantalizing circles imaginable, letting his nipples stand up and his hairs stand on   
end and … oh gods, he needed to touch he wanted to touch, he simply must touch. Anyone. Would   
Leto let him, this time? 

“Go ahead, love”, said Leto and Percival didn’t believe his ears at first. Him? Did he mean him? That   
was – funny. In a way. Didn’t feel like that though. Fuck, he had always been manageable through   
sex, it was his one weakness, he knew it. “Oh fuck it”, said David and touched Leto’s chest on the one   
side and the naked groin of his sister on the other. Leto growled. Percival smiled. “Don’t touch her?   
Barely possible, mate. Or are we gonna have the talk now?” 

Leto looked down onto him and David felt a bit afraid really. Fuck, the boy, man, whatever, really had   
a thing with his eyes. “Leto”, said Ghanima from down there. Percival sighed and put his hands under   
his head. “People, as nice as this is, I don’t need any more entertainment today. I just decided. How   
about you leave me alone and go to whatever it is you want to do? This back and forth and not   
knowing which is which tires me – my day was long already and fucking weird. So – can anyone make   
a plan now what it is we are going to do or leave, the two of you, thank you for the music, bye-bye”.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Leto, Percival and Ghanima in bed,still thinking. This time Ghanima.

She still had no idea what this was all about. To see Leto, her Leto, in the bed of this man, a paying customer, who was something special and could do great things with his fingers and had the special kink to like his whores liking the things they did with him –she still hadn’t come over it. She had thought her decision to leave had hurt him, yes, and it had hurt her,too, it had been as if she had eaten half of her heart alive.But she had thought it for the better, too, as her feelings for him, well hadn’t exactly fit into the category of sister, after he had grown some and was offered all kinds of sexual advantages by all kinds of people even when she was there. She knew she was good-looking and had her fair share of wanted and not-wanted advances but Leto played in his own league. He could have everyone he ever wanted but he had always been discreet and never had she noticed that he –felt anything the like for her. And now felt dumb. Percival had seen it on first sight. That man was not the idiot he liked to play. He had really a knack for people, he could read them. Unafraid and ready to kill if needs be but no fun in that. He was a bit –like Leto. So Leto reacted to her, Leto had looked out for her, had been following her around the world, had fought fights and had landed himself in bed with the same person as she had? That was rather–something.So why didn’t they leave Percival to his own devices and walk off together in the sunset?Because of – reasons.There was something Leto still wanted of the man, and there were feelings involved, feelings Leto himself didn’t seem to understand. She had never told him, but they had been so close, he was the one with the sight, but she could look into him, too. Not always and it was blurred most of the times, but yes.Leto felt something for that man. And so she did too.When she had come back here to this flat, it had been about the job. Well, he had worked her well, in a way that should have been her job and no customer had done before, so her interest was piqued and yes, she had liked him for that, who wouldn’t and had hoped, she would have something from their playing around,too, but that was not something she needed. She needed Leto. She had forgotten that, but it was true. That was perhaps one of the reasons for leaving, even if she hadn’t known then, but now rediscovered – Leto would never be hers, not hers alone, he simply couldn’t, he was made to be on the run and as much as he loved her in every way, he seemed to love this man here, too. And perhaps that was not the first and not the only person. Leto was a force of love. And of death, she knew that. He was – a force. And that man lying there now, with eyes squinting at them both and noticing her every move, was too. She was simply a girl who did what she had to do to survive. But she liked what she did and was good at it. And now that they were a threesome, in whatever volitional state, it wouldn’t perhaps be that awkward if she and Leto really got together in a way she couldn’t have thought of at home and never would have. Now she did think. And feel.A lot. Ghanima moved around and up again. She looked at Leto,nodded, and said: “Let’s start this anew, okay? No power games, no hidden agenda, just –this.Us. Can you do this? Otherwise we’ll leave you here. No problem. “You decide!”She saw Percival’s throat working, perhaps he thought about the money and him as the oldest being the boss here, and such, but he hadn’t given her the impression he was into stuff like that. Yes, he liked this power games, but he wanted that everyone he played with had fun, too. Which was more than could be said about most men or women she had met before.   
Percival nodded. “Okay. Could be interesting. I’m so used to hide under this cover of know it all asshole, I’m quite intrigued to try and be myself for a change. Whoever that may be”. Ghanima looked at Leto who took herhand and pressed it and saw a brilliant smile make his face even more beautiful.“That’s very brave of you, David, and shall not go unrewarded. Ghanima, you’re a genius”. Ghanima, nodded, as if accepting that but knew she wasn’t,he was, but she had her things, too. “Can we now start with whatever before my evil self comes back?”, asked Percival and moved a bit to draw the attention to his unattended body. Ghanima laughed and moved over him to kiss him. Looking down onto him she said: “As we just meet you for the first time, real David Percival,let’s start with a really nice kiss, shall we?”Percival threw her a glance that bespoke his distrust and –fear?–but she opened her lips and he opened his as an answer and they kissed. And they did it so well that she nearly forgot Leto and Leto’s presence while doing it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Percival thinking. Naked. And some hot action at last. Threesome.

He didn’t know when he had felt like this the last time. Ever before? He felt vulnerable and open and  
the moment he noticed he wanted to shut himself off again, just like that, but they wouldn’t let him.  
The speech of that woman, that whore, Ghanima, had really gotten to him. Well that man, her  
brother, Leto, had already played him so well and broken him that he, David Percival, could even  
think of letting his true colours shine through, something that would have gotten him killed outside  
of this room and might well even here. Or when anybody came to know it. But, perhaps idiotically, he  
trusted the twins. They were not his enemies. They had no reason whatsoever to do this with him  
only that they wanted. They could have just walked off, after killing him or not, he knew, simply  
knew, that Leto was more than capable of it, and that they hadn’t done already meant they wanted  
to be here. With him. David Percival. After having been separated for such a long time and visibly  
pining after each other. It was – strange. They wanted him in. Nobody had wanted him in, in a long  
time, and since James had been killed he had had no one here in this town even vaguely resembling a  
friend. He had been lonely as hell, and hadn’t done, couldn’t have done anything against that,  
because that would have blown his cover, and so this here, these twins, came totally unexpected. A  
whore – well, that was to be expected, his only contact and yes, he was good to them, he liked them,  
their business was at least honest, the most honest one in this city of liars and deceivers and – a man.  
A man to whom he felt a strange connection not to be justified by their amazing sex session. There  
was something between them apart from the sex thing and sex had been his only weakness until  
now. And this now, what was this? It did resemble in a frightening way – feelings. Yes, feelings. David  
Percival loathed feelings. Had come to loathe them. Must. Needed to come to loathe them. He felt  
like a new born. And rather liked. It. These twins could kiss. He had known that before. But now  
something had changed. This - feelings stuff – made it much deeper and hotter, his whole body and  
the being in it felt alive, on fire and fucking good. David Percival smiled the first honest pure smile  
since he had gotten into this godforsaken town.  
He touched the shoulders of Ghanima who had placed herself onto him with her whole body. He was  
turned on, a lot, but that was not his foremost feeling. He felt something he might have called –  
tenderness and care for others if he had felt the obligation to label it. Which he didn’t. He stroked  
her back and she sighed and moved more into him and that was – nice, really nice but he knew, or  
felt, or whatever that her brother was sitting there alone and longed to touch and be touched and  
that Ghanima herself would like to touch him, and he himself, oh sod it, that was rather complicated  
but somehow it might just be worth it.  
He put out one of his arms, and made an inviting gesture with the hand. Leto understood and placed  
himself into his arm and put one arm around his sister who was lying on Percival. A nice round ball  
they were, it felt all cosy and cuddly, and Ghanima sighed and brought her face to Leto and they  
kissed again before Percival’s eyes and he just allowed himself to feel everything he felt, like envy,  
lust and – no, not that but yes, tenderness, and yes, love, or so he thought it must have felt when he  
still had allowed himself feelings like that, and he felt all wobbly inside and then the twins retraced  
their lips from each other, smiled at him and Leto came onto him, while Ghanima moved down onto  
his other side and cuddled against him, moving one arm over Leto and holding onto them while Leto  
now opened his mouth invitingly and David looked mesmerized at those lips and saw his amazement  
and awe mirrored in the eyes of the other man and he sighed, deeply and opened his eyes, and put  
up his free arm to hold Leto close and opened his mouth and invited him in. And Leto accepted.  
He did compare the feeling, David couldn’t do otherwise, he was so used to always measure and be  
on guard and he couldn’t stop everything just now just because … and yes, he felt different with Leto  
kissing him, there was more, something else, he didn’t know yet and perhaps never would,  
something inexplicable between them, the fact he was the first man he had ever kissed or done  
anything sexual with? The fact Leto had ripped him apart with doing not really much? Or was it  
something else, something Leto special, rooting in his brain, soul, heart, whatever that connected  
them deeply while Ghanima was in because – she was. And that was not less it was only different.  
Percival snorted. Next thing he would become a missionary in Africa - holier than thou was not David  
Percival.  
Leto and he kissed deeply and Percival sighed and held Ghanima close and then Leto rolled off of him  
and the twins’ hands met on Percival’s belly on his navel and one of the hands went up and one  
down and Percival made a noise like a cat enjoying itself very much and after a while of this stroking  
didn’t know or care anymore whose hand was which. Sometimes one of them kissed him or they  
kissed each other and it all felt simply quiet and relaxed and friendly and not leading anywhere much  
until it did.  
One hand or the other had touched him in a way that really made it hard to bear, all this touching  
without doing anything with it. And besides, he didn’t have the whole night, he needed some rest at  
least before he could face the daylight in this town. “Please”, he said, raising his eyebrow, gazing  
down onto himself, and Leto kissed him onto the forehead – the forehead, part of Percival found that  
outrageous, was he his child or what, no didn’t look like it, he was as aroused as he himself and  
seeing their cocks together really made him desperate even more for touch. Fuck. Anything. Like  
really. Anything.  
“Ghanima”, said Leto softly, and Ghanima who had been lying at Percival’s side and had touched him  
everywhere and kissed his neck, looked with dazed eyes at her brother. “Hm?” “Would you…?”. Leto  
pointed to David in his glory. “Or should I?” “If this is a duty and a burden to anyone, I can do it  
myself”, said Percival, the old Percival just rising his head. “Shut up”, said Ghanima rather tenderly,  
“it isn’t and you know it. It’s only – logistics.” And, yes, while the twins seemed to be playing a game  
of incredibly fast chess in their heads, David was at least able to catch something of their inside talk.  
“Yes”, he said, “sounds logical. And great for me”. The twins looked at him, then at each other. Old  
Percival would have been irritated as fuck and newly born David was at least a little. “Yes I can hear  
something of your talk, it’s not that hard to understand. Now, is anything going to happen here?”  
The twins grinned at each other and kissed. David began to groan and felt nearly painfully hard. Then  
Ghanima glided onto him and made him move into her without further ado. She smiled at him and  
kissed him, and he tried to put on his usual arrogant grin, but she started moving in a really sensual  
way so that he not only felt his cock but his whole body as if hot and aroused. Which it was. And it  
felt lovely to boot. “Ohmygod”, Percival said as he felt his whole body melting, well not his whole  
body, as if he had never experienced anything the like. Well, it was the hot stuff Leto had done to  
him and more, with feeling – no, he wouldn’t go there just wouldn’t, okay, loved – it was so much  
more. Okay, it was not the stuff that usually turned him on like it had been with Leto the who did  
whom etcetera, but this felt like it had felt at home, when he had been still young and in love and  
believed in love. David Percival shed his first tears in ages. And Ghanima simply moved up and down  
on him and David didn’t do anything and didn’t feel like running after something that just about  
escaped him, no, when Leto placed himself on top of them both, it felt a bit heavy at first, but he   
could take it, the twins were so slim and Ghanima sighed in a new way and turned back her head to  
be kissed by Leto and Leto’s hand moved to Percival’s face to caress it so that he would not feel left  
out and David didn’t know what they did, if Leto was just on top of her or in her, he doubted it, but  
the friction was doubled and the feelings of them all came together and he put his thumb up  
between himself and Ghanima to touch her and help her as he remembered how much she had liked  
that and he found Leto’s thumb there and grinned, but they each found a place that made Ghanima  
groan and move faster and Leto moved her and all Percival had to do was lie there and wait for his  
orgasm. Which came, like a wave, a never ending one, not like the kick in the groin as usual. This  
lovey-dovey stuff had something for it, really.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Bed. Doing it. Than an interruption. Percy's fault. But not that :-)

Leto kissed Ghanima on the neck. Gods, that had been hot. And now he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed, must have her. He kissed his way from her neck to her ass and she moved under him. He moved between her legs, meeting Percival’s and she turned around looking at him and pulling him close. Percival made a sound. “Are we too heavy now, should we move away?” “No”, David hissed, “stay with me, please, let me be a part of it”.Leto smiled down at the man. “If you so wish, so be it”. “Does he always talk like that?”, Percival asked Ghanima, caressing her breasts from under her. “Yes”, she said and closed her eyes, moving into his touch, “he does. Come now, Leto, I’m so ready for you”. 

Leto gulped. He had dreamt of that so often and now this was so totally different. Never had she in his dreams been lying in the armsof another man who was caressing her, full of his semen. And now, it was just like that. He moved down and entered her. And closed his eyes. He thought he was nearly there just from the feeling after all these years, but no, he could just about not come. It wouldn’t be easy to satisfy her now that she had just been satisfied by David but he wanted it like that. And it was. Ghanima was all open for him and loved him and everything he was doing and David underneath her was there too and Leto thought he woulddie here from happiness only that when Ghanima brought her legs around his waist, and looked at him, deeply, and nodded at him, he gave a deep sigh and really thrust into her, and she bit her lip and he thought for a moment he had overdone it, but no, she began to moan and move against him and Percivals’s hand was there, his finger, his thumb and whatever he did there brought Ghanima’s whole body to spasm and Leto went with her over the edge. Even Percival seemed to be so aroused from the action that everything could begin anew. He held her and rolled off of Percival after, but held his hand. And it felt really good that way, Ghanima cuddled into him and Percival –David - holding his hand. It felt like – family. A really strange one, but... and he didn’teven know or could say what David Percival had done to bring himself into it, but he had. And he was a part of it. A part who now was turned on again but didn’tpress anything. Just yet. 

There was a noise at the door. Leto said up instantly. This felt –bad. “Are you expecting anyone else?” David raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t know what you think of my capacities, but thanks. And no” and was up in a second. Ghanima caught the feelings of both men and opened her eyes. “What isit?” “We don’tknow yet”, said Leto,looking for his clothes, but giving that up as the noise from the door came again. It was someone not afraid to be heard. Someone not invited. So that someone must be quite sure that he was stronger than the inhabitant of the flat. That was – not good. Percival took a deep breath and clapped Ghanima on theback. “Sorry love, this will get awful. Potentially deadly. Really sorry for that. Seems I stirred up too much”. Then he went over to the table, not caring for clothes but getting some weapons together, throwing Leto two guns. “You can use them, I trust?” Leto nodded. He tried to breathe calmly. His feelings, his sight hadn’t lied, there would be a fight. 

“You know who they are?” It was not a question that there were more than one. He could feel them talk. Percival shrugged, opening drawers and rummaging in them, bringing up ever more weapons. “Give me some, too”, said Ghanima, sitting up in bed, then gliding out of it. Like the other two she didn’t bother with looking for clothes. Leto was proud of her and smiled. Yes, good idea, probably men, so they would have a moment’s advantage when they saw Ghanima naked. Or him. “Will you answer me? How bad can it get?” Percival looked up and Leto saw deep sorrow in his eyes and he could feel it too. 

“Really bad. I think it’s the Russians and they might be slightly mad at me. With no good reason but they’re so damned touchy, Russians. Apart from being fucking heavy”. “So life or death?”, asked Leto and felt the fever rise. He could do that, he only needed to know if he had to go all the way. Percival nodded, weapons under his arms and in his hands, and came over to him, kissing him. “I really am sorry. Really bad timing”. Leto stroked his head. “Or not. Would have been worse if you’d been alone”. Percival bit his lip, seemed about to say something but didn’t and nodded to the big line of stolen – well they should look stolen but were of course paid for by the British tax payer – tvs. Leto nodded and Ghanima came over to them and joined them behind the wall of tellies. She smiled faintly at Percival, then at Leto and touched him shortly. Leto felt sorry and proud – one thing their mothers had done for them was to let them grow up in a rather unfriendly environment – they had learned to fight for their lives. Now that they knew it was life or death, they chose life. Their lives. And if that meant death for the others, so be it.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight. David thinking. A change to come.

Percival tried to concentrate. He still couldn’t believe that the twins were here to help him and not angry but ready to kill his enemies. He shook his head. Okay they were naked but they had weapons and they were here to fight and he knew, just knew Leto knew to fight. And Leto seemed to think that Ghanima could fight, too. So yes, as always Leto had been right. It was better that the two were here, only that Percival would have felt much better had he known them to be safe and away from this. The Russians were really angry at him and they loved to kill. Well, hurt first, torture a bit, then kill. Nothing very fancy, they had not that much fantasy, but …Percival shivered and took a deep breath. Their nakedness would help at first and then would make them – even angrier. Ready to hurt. They were fucking homophobes, most Russians, and women they liked only as – well yes, whores.

He looked at the others, Leto and Ghanima shared a silent gaze, then noticed he was watching and included him. David felt a big lump in his throat. No, he wouldn’t now think about how they had been strangers and he wanted to kill Leto just hours before and now they were Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid in naked. And with the woman. He had always liked Katherine Ross and thought they could have made more of that threesome.

The door broke open and they were in the room. Yes Russians. Six of them. That was not too bad. Okay, there at the window. Okay, worse. There were more. But not many more. They wouldn’t risk that. So perhaps three on each of them. Manageable. He had survived worse. David Percival took the first gun at his cheek and shot into the unidentifiable mass at the door. As long as they stuck together they were easy game. They knew that of course so this was his one chance. He nodded to Leto and Ghanima. Go for it. See you on the other side of this. Wherever that may be.

They had made it. Percival lay on the floor panting but apart from a light cut in the arm he was not hurt. Leto bowed down to him and from his other side, Ghanima. “You’re both alright?”, he asked and had a strange feeling he couldn’t have survived if one of them or both would have died here, because of him. Him and his power games he played in the name of whom exactly? Leto put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, his face a mask of worry though. Ghanima held back her hair which had a lot of blood on it, but obviously not hers and kissed him. “We have to leave, quickly, David I’m so sorry”.

“You are sorry?!”, asked Percival and tried to sit up but wanting to lie here forever and let himself be healed by the hands of the twins, but no, “I’m sorry, you were here, and why, oh of course”. He nodded. The boss hadn’t been there with his thugs. So he would know. And would come with new helpers. “Yes”, he said, trying to move up, “have to leave. Where are you going?” The twins looked at each other, then at him. “We’re together in this, David, as in together. Don’t try to shut us off again, it won’t work”, Leto said and David had never in his life heard nicer words or those which hit him more, “do you have anything here you really need? Otherwise we should dress and get out of here, I’m not sure they had a man outside who has already reported to their boss”.

“Yes”, David sat up and scratched his head, “that’s what they do, don’t they. Fucking bastards. No, money, passports, drugs…Whiskey”. He laughed. “Ghanima grinned. “Okay, take the money and the passports, all else has to stay. Hurry up, your arm doesn’t look good, should I…? No leave here first”.

“Yes”, said Leto letting his eyes roam the room into the dark spaces, “get out of here as fast as possible. Everything else has to wait, sorry David”. Percival snorted and let himself be helped to the bed where all their clothes lie. Or on the way to it. They dressed and David put the money and the passports in his pockets and lit a cigarette. “Now?” asked Ghanima. David smiled. And looked at Leto. Who nodded. “Go for it, love”. “David emptied one bottle of whiskey onto his desk and lit another match. And threw it into the whiskey. Then he heaved a deep breath and said: “Bye bye, life in Berlin. I loved you a lot, but now you suck. No pun intended”. Leto and Ghanima laughed and pulled him out of the burning flat before he could become overly sentimental.

“Where are – we – going now btw? Just asking? It’s not that easy to leave Berlin, you know that, don’t you?”, David asked and then slapped his head. Those two had come to Berlin in ways he didn’t know, they were sure able to make it out of here again. And he was, too, of course. Did it in his sleep. “We’ll have a stopover first, we need some room and quiet to – talk. And heal you”, said Ghanima. When had the twins talked? Oh well, he forgot, they could do that in their heads.

“Okay”, he said, “to be quite honest, possibly the day was just a bit …” “Yes”, said Leto and put his arm around him, this slim yet muscular and strong arm, “it was. Let’s go. I have you”. David nearly cried. Must be the exhaustion and the wound which hurt now. Ghanima had his other side.”Where are we going?”, he asked. “Berlin is a fucking big city”. “My place”, Ghanima said, “I have a room not connected to Maria. We should be safe there. At least for the rest of the night”. David nodded. “Sounds good enough for me, mate”. Leto smiled. “It is good enough for us all, David”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont want to say anything hurtful against Russians. They're the Russians from the movie. Didnt look like much fun to me.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three have fled to another place. Will there be room for some recreation and peace and quiet? Go read. Sorry I let you hang in here.

Ghanima’s room was nice, just her. Leto looked around, his sister had lived here, he was happy it was a nice place. But that was not important just now. They had to plan, the Russian boss wouldn’t need long to learn that David wasn’t alone and his ways were all too well-known in Berlin, and there were loads of people who wanted to do David in. And he was hurt. That was an additional problem. Leto heaved his shoulders. The powers between him and David had been sorted and there was no question they were in this together but a hurt David wasn’t as powerful as could be and Leto had a feeling this was not over yet. But for the moment, they were safe here, simply must be.  
Ghanima shut the window and the stores, and David lay on the bed, quite white in the face. Leto went over to him and laid a hand on his forehead. David closed his eyes and didn’t open them again. Leto looked at Ghanima who heaved her shoulders and took David’s arm into her hands. She pulled up his pull sleeve and looked at the flesh wound. It wasn’t too deep but looked red and infected. She looked at Leto. “’Not the best personal hygiene”, Leto said and looked around. “Just for the record: I can hear you. And that’s just for …”. “Fitting in in the East, I know”, said Leto standing up and getting the disinfectant on the board over a wash basin.  
“Na”, said Percival, moving on the bed, “that’s for giving the impression I live in the tunnels. So that nobody begins to ask themselves where I live”. “Worked, did it?”, said Leto and came back to the bed. He sat down and Ghanima held the wound open with her hands, while Leto sprayed the disinfectant on it. “Fuck”, said Percival and pressed his teeth together. “That necessary? It’s only a tiny cut”. “Not so tiny, David”, said Leto quietly. Percival grinned lopsidedly and pulled Leto to him with his good arm. “Thank you for saving my ass. I would have been a goner without you. Without the both of you”. He closed his eyes and Leto gave in and kissed him. It felt like a renewal of a contract. And like life and the sense in life. Leto pulled away and Ghanima moved over David and kissed him, too. Then Leto and Ghanima kissed and Leto felt at home again.  
He looked around. They had closed the door and the window. It was as safe as it would get. Leto lay down near David and closed his eyes. “We’ll leave tomorrow. We need some sleep. Sleep. Please”. “Shouldn’t we…?”, asked Ghanima, but Leto had closed his eyes and breathed regularly. Ghanima bit her lip, then lay down on the other side of David, who pulled her close and kissed her hair. Ghanima moved into him, held him close and tried to sleep.  
Leto breathed. He didn’t need as much sleep as other people but he needed some time for himself to recover. And think. Where could they go? They couldn’t go to their country and they couldn’t go to Percival’s country, they couldn’t stay in Berlin, they couldn’t perhaps stay in Germany. Leave Europe? Go to Africa, Asia? They would need to work, what could they do? Well first things first. Out of Berlin. Tomorrow. He could relax some, he really could and needed it. But couldn’t. Never could, always on the move and this hadn’t changed now that he had found Ghanima.  
Leto growled and rolled onto his side, looking at David’s profile. Who lay on his back, Ghanima in his arm. She slept. David didn’t. He opened an eye now as he noticed Leto watching him. “Didn’t you say sleep?”, David said or did he only talk in Leto’s head. He couldn’t always make out which was which but that was only possible with close friends. Ghanima mostly. Percival must have talked. But his mouth hadn’t moved. “Can’t”, Leto said Percival nodded, threw a gaze at Ghanima and let her out of his arm gently. She sighed and rolled away from him Percival who shrugged. And looked at Leto now intensely. With deeply lidded eyes. “Has all gone quite pear-shaped quickly, didn’t it?”, said he.  
“You’re not responsible for me, you know that, do you? I have lived before without you and can do that again”.  
Leto looked at him and sighed. “David, there is no use in hiding behind that mask again. I don’t believe you anymore. We’re in this together. And we get out of this together. And when we’re somewhere safe, you can decide if you want to be with us or without us”. “Haha”, said David, “you can speak for you both?” “Yes sure I can do that. What is it now? Are you afraid you’ll miss your little power games? We can still do that, you know?!” David gazed at him and moved his lips as if he still had one of his smelly cigarettes between them. Perhaps it was that, his addiction flared.  
“Good, okay, if you really mean that”, said David. Leto sighed and moved his head into his direction. David sighed too and closed his eyes. His lips went soft and open. David moved his onto them. The connection was there again instantly. Leto moved away a bit, cradling David’s head who looked as if he didn’t like that one bit but Leto didn’t believe him. “I do really mean that, David, and I’m taking as long as you need to make you believe that”. David bit his lip. And nodded. Leto forgot all thought of sleep. Perhaps there were more important things than sleep just now. He looked over to Ghanima, but where was the problem? If she awoke, she could just partake. Leto moved his lips onto David’s again and let his hand touch David’s chest. Who shivered. “All this tension”, said Leto softly, “you don’t need that right now”. Percival raised an eyebrow. “Aha”. Leto laughed. “okay, point for you”.  
The men kissed. Deeply. David sighed into Leto’s mouth. Obviously he wasn’t used to letting go, to giving himself into the hands of somebody he didn’t pay for that, and Leto just could feel the hurt, but just couldn’t do anything about it just now, well, not more than he was actually doing which was kissing and feeling the man up, he just couldn’t go back to his childhood and heal old wounds. He had them himself, everybody had, it was only the grade that differed and the amount in which people were able to cope and live again.  
“Leto?”, asked Percival and raised an eyebrow at him, “going to fall asleep now? Okay with me, you know, I…ouft”. Leto had moved his hand into Percival’s trousers just like that. “Just relax, David, it was a long say for you, you said yourself. And a hard one”. “Still is”, said Percival and grinned. Leto smiled. It was as if Percival just couldn’t help reacting in that way. It was okay for him. He just moved his hand up and down a bit on David’s cock, just a leisurely friendly non provocative little – bring me up and down again. He knew that helped. “Talking of hard – was that a usual way in your – business or a rather – tasking one?”, asked Leto, while stroking David who relaxed visibly. Well most parts of him, his eyes were closed but opened now, eyeing Leto distrustful.  
“Why would you want to know that? Business as usual? No, I don’t always kill 5 men who want to kill me and burn my house down and flee with two fucking sexy twins not twins to wherever who seem to care for me for reasons I can’t see and…” “Psh”, made Leto and kissed the freckles on David’s nose, “just talk to me like that, let it all out, it sounds really sexy, you know that?” “Pf”, made Percival and grinned a bit, “shouldn’t I reciprocate?” “Not now, David, just talk to me in this sexy voice. And I just let you relax. Just give yourself to me, into my hands. Did you ever receive anything bad from them?” Percival waged his head. “Well, now you speak of it, that was rather rough, how you…”. Leto chuckled. “Yes, hard stuff for the hard man”, he said and moved his hand rather softly about Percival’s hard length. Who snorted. “And now that I’ve become all soft and wobbly in your hands I only get a bit touchy feely or what?”  
Leto smiled and let his hand grab, and grab harder. Percival moaned. “No, David”, smiled Leto into his mouth, “you get what you give. First rule. And you get what you deserve. Second rule. And for the moment you get what I think you need”. “Phew”, said Percival, “good one. The second one –I’d see rather a dark future for myself. Talking of which – shouldn’t we talk about that?”  
“Not now, David”, said Leto softly, “first you have to calm your mind. I have to calm your mind”. And with that he grabbed harder and stroked and thumbed, and David groaned and let his head fall back and closed his eyes and opened his mouth and Leto could see very well that he relaxed. His mind. Leto smiled.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, some time for recreational activities and calming of the mind, but then ...

David thought he would die. Again. Or cry, which would be worse. What was it with this man, boy, that made him so soft, so weak so – amenable? He was a force of nature he was, not that strong at first sight, but then again, so totally in control of everything. He hadn’t known how much he could have used someone in his life who cared for him and wasn’t afraid. Maria had cared, and he had been able to talk to her, but she was shit scared of him. He had liked that a lot. And now he discovered that he even liked it more, when people liked him, even if he couldn’t really believe it nor see the reasons for it. This Leto person now got him off in the sweetest imaginable way which he wouldn’t have been able to imagine just before this and which would have been much too soft to arouse him in his earlier life. As it was it was like lying in a hot tub with the best smelling steam available and having caring hands look after him in any way possible plus a mind that was at pair with his and a heart that … was fucking open and loving and caring and could be, as the owner of that heart could look after himself quite well.   
David snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let go”, Leto’s voice said softly. David did. A bit. A bit more. Which for him was a lot. Leto’s hand was heaven, could bring heaven. Well could bring hell, too, he had seen him kill, this boy could move in a way he couldn’t follow with his eyes, let alone body. But there was even more to him. Percival laughed at himself inside, and he would never say it out loud but somehow it seemed as if Leto had the power to cover him in feelings he wanted him to have. That was highly addictive. He should be careful he knew that, the man had him in his hands, literally, he could break him in more ways than one and he had been broken before, that wasn’t fun.   
Percival moaned. Now Leto’s thumb was exactly where he wanted it. “Hmmmmm”, David made and bucked his hips and came in a totally unspectacular way that nonetheless was perhaps the most amazing of all times because it included his whole body and parts inside of him he had needed years trying to forget. Then he must have fallen asleep rather fast and with a happy smile on his face.   
He awoke by a movement at his nose. He sniffed. He was a rather bad sleeper, had saved his life more than once. He opened one eye. “Aha”, he said, “it is morning yet or are you spending the night otherwise than it’s meant to be?” Leto and Ghanima withdrew from the kiss and smiled at him. Both. Smiled. At him. Still unbelievable. “You haven’t slept that long yourself, David”, said Leto. “Hope you feel refreshed enough, though”, said Ghanima and David opened his second eye. Yes, that girl had it too, the twinkle in her eyes was beyond words. “Ready when you are”, he said. “But shouldn’t we rather…” “This here is not about should, David”, said Leto, “thought you noticed by now. Or do you need another lesson?” Percival licked his lips and looked at the two with lidded eyes. “You know what? I was always ready and eager to learn”. The twins laughed and both fell onto him again. Percival didn’t protest.   
Then again … there was something nagging him at the backside of his brain. Something bad. Something he must know. And even while he caressed Ghanima and was caressed by her while Leto, well Leto just was there, he didn’t feel his hands bodily yet felt him all over himself, that thing worked in him. And suddenly, just when Leto had decided to join in and found a free space, or more, namely Percival’s chest and Ghanima’s breasts, he knew it. “Fuuuuuck”, he started and nearly threw both of the twins off of him and outside the bed while jumping up and out.   
Leto looked at him slightly amused but with a glint in his eyes. “Depending on definition, we just did, David”, he said. Percival shook his head. “Get up and dressed, both of you, and quick. Do you have   
weapons here, Ghanima? No, you don’t? Did you bring the ones from my place?! Oh fuck, oh shit, Leto do you have anything on you? I’m such an idiot, how could I not..?” Leto was on him and held his shoulders. “Quiet man, what is it?” Ghanima eyed them but had noted the urgency in David’s voice and believed it. She was dressed in an instant, in dark trousers and pull now. Leto followed and moved into his clothes and David, too.   
Percival looked around. Nowhere to hide. Too bad. Oh fuck fuck fuck. They were so dead and it was his fault. “I can feel something, David. Not good”, said Leto and searched his pants. Nothing to hide there. He looked around in the room, for possible weapons? Percival gulped. “Ghanima, you said Maria knows nothing of this room. Not true. Maria knows everything about her girls. Helped her myself set that up. And the Russians know I’m friends with Maria. And Maria sent you to me. And she is strong but not that strong and has no reason for it. Why would she…?” Percival gulped and looked down, then up again and there was so much in his eyes, defiance, and fear and a will to fight to the end and a sorrow so deep that he was the reason the others would die too. For no reason at all. Well, now the Russians would be furious enough. They wouldn’t spare the life of anyone just because they were sexy. Use them, more like, then give them a slow painful death. Just what you wanted before breakfast.   
Somehow he believed he heard noises outside. Or was it a rather ominous silence? Something was wrong and he had been right. He touched Ghanima’s hand and Leto’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking sorry”, he said, “I should have known earlier. If we all die here now, or I do, just let me tell you, I was fucking happy with you. As long as it lasted”. “Grammar, David”, said Leto but moved swiftly to him, kissed him, then Ghanima and moved around in the room. He turned the little light they had had off and showed to the wall near the door. And the one near the window. “Surprise moment. It’s all we have. Good luck to us”.   
Percival swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded and went to the window while Leto took the door. Ghanima looked from one to the other. Leto showed to the window. Percival raised an eyebrow – the weaker one now, was he? Leto shook his head. He showed four fingers to the door and six to the window. Percival couldn’t stop raising eyebrows. Wow, whatever it was the man had, it could surely save lives. But how now without weapons…? Then he hit himself on the head, hard. He had begun to let the thinking to Leto. That was a mistake. Bad mistake. He could think for himself before he met the man. He could still. He pulled down the curtain and ripped it to long parts. Ghanima looked at him and helped him without asking. Good woman. Percival then ripped down the thing that had held the curtain. Long and from metal. Weapon. He nodded to Leto and the light on the bedside table. Leto nodded and took it in his hands, Percival went over to him and gave him a part of the cloth. Leto nodded and looked him in the eyes with his mouth curled just the slightest bit which hurt Percival in a way nothing had before. He just nodded shortly and went back to the window. Just in time. Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some action. Will they survive? Leave a little whatever if you want to know :-)


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the three flee? Does Leto make it? Survive?  
> For Ivy, sorry I let you hang in the air for so long. Was in space :-)

She never knew how they made it. But they did. She and David fought like lions and Leto – she had seen him fight before, in the streets, he had been much younger then and earned some money with it to help their mothers survive, but this Leto here – he seemed to be born to fight. Which he wasn’t, she knew it, he was born to love and perhaps for a task that wasn’t yet clear, but perhaps it had to do with this here? Ghanima knew she should concentrate on her own fight, and she didn’t look much, it was rather as if she felt Leto fight with part of her brain and it gave her ideas to be a better fighter herself and yes, it saved her twice, and she saw Leto on the other side of the room when she moved, her eyes had adjusted to the not-light, and yes, she and Percival teamed up quite nicely, Percival was a fighter and he was sensitive, as his hands had shown her on their first meeting, but now, since he had met Leto, his sensitivity helped him in more ways than just that, because he let it. She didn’t feel his movements and intention as she felt Leto’s but she felt him and he reacted to her. Strange. And then she didn’t feel Leto anymore, as if part of her brain had collided. Or part of her heart had stopped beating. Which wasn’t possible.  
She first looked for her enemies. All lying down or dead, Percy had the last one and strangled him, and the life was leaving the man. She didn’t care much. She was not a cruel person but if these bastards had killed Leto she would personally kill all of them. She looked over to Leto’s side. No one standing. No movement. “Leto”, she cried. That was rather insensible but didn’t hurt. Nobody got up. She was so afraid like never before in her life.  
“David”, she cried. Percival let down the last of “their” Russians. “Fucking hard to kill, these Russians. What is it?” “Leto!”, Ghanima said. She couldn’t, just couldn’t, go and look alone. David’s eyes changed instantly. “Yes”, he said, “I go. You stay here. Kill anyone who moves, right?!” “You don’t have to tell me that”, said Ghanima grimly.  
Percival moved through the room like a cat. Ghanima nearly stopped breathing and forced herself to. She saw Percival get to his knees near a figure lying on the floor, saw him put his ear onto a chest, put a finger onto a wrist. She breathed, tried to breathe. Percival’s hands moved over the body of the man lying there, of Leto, her brother, her love. She bit her lip hard and tasted blood. She couldn’t make herself to ask, she would scream and never stop again.  
Percival now shoved back the long sleeved of his pull and put both hands over each other onto Leto’s chest. He pushed up and down as if doing pushups and he sang, no hissed through clenched teeth, to the melody of “Staying Alive” “Don’t die on me now, you bastard, just when I … no, you don’t, I tell you, you live, fuck it, live now, breathe”.  
Ghanima moved over. She could do this. It wasn’t that hard to move. If he was dead, or dying, she wanted, needed to be there, in his last moment, or soon after. “There he is. Back again”, said David grimly, “thought you could go and leave us in this ditch, did you? No way, man”. It was as if Ghanima’s head found it’s second half again, as if a light was turned on, something that had been sorely missed was in her heart. Again. She felt Leto. No, she would not cry, not now. They had to leave. Now. Soon. Even if she had no idea how. Or whereto. First…  
“He’s lost blood. Deep wound. Belly. No organs hurt though. Which is good. I think. Can you…?”, Percival asked Ghanima and she nodded, yes, she could, touch him, feel for herself. There was blood. A lot of blood, Percival pressed his hand onto the wound to make it stop. “The cloth from the curtains”, she said, “get them, what’s left of them”. David didn’t hesitate, he followed her order and went to the window and kicked one Russian into the ribs on the way. Ghanima nearly smiled but the wound under her hands made her think otherwise. She had healing hands, she knew that of course Leto was better at that too, but Leto was…  
“I’m here”, he said in a low tone, “I’m back. Couldn’t leave you”. “And David wouldn’t have let you”, said Ghanima grimly. A faint smile. “Yes. Isn’t he marvelous? I – felt him”. Ghanima felt a pang of jealousy. They had always been so close. Nobody could have come between them, yes, they had had lovers, they had been like brother and sister, but… “And he won’t come between us now”, said Leto softly touching her arm. “But he is part of us. You know it too, don’t you?” She nodded, she didn’t trust her voice yet, but of course Leto was right. He always was. She could have hated him for that if he wasn’t such a - babe.  
Leto grinned. “Babe – really?” “Okay”, Percival was back. “Your powers seem to be okay. I would have grilled your ass had you died, man”. “Yes David, I would have missed you too and would have come back as a ghost. You wanted something with these bandages?” “Right”, said Percival, scratching his head. He touched his hand to the wound and looked surprised. “How can you, wow, that’s much better, how did you, oh fuck it, let me put the bandage on it and then let’s get out of here. As far as I can see, their boss still wasn’t with them, so…there may be more, many more”.  
“Let me do this David”, said Ghanima and took the bandage out of Percival’s hands. “You can spare your power for carrying Leto”. “Oh right”, said Percival and looked a bit subdued. “Good that you need me”. Leto sighed. “Oh okay, right, no problem”, said Percival, “good that you are so slim”. Ghanima put the bandages on her brother. Yes, he healed well and way faster than other people but…  
“Any idea where we are going at three in the night without meeting your fellow street rats or anybody who knows you?”, she asked Percival. Who scratched his head again and looked at Leto. “No problem. I know more ways than just one”. Ghanima sighed. “Okay let’s get out of here”. “Do you have anything useful for the road, then take it”, Percival said. Ghanima kissed her brother on the forehead. His eyes were closed but he smiled. Ghanima bit her lip and suppressed a sigh. She really hoped Percival knew what he was doing. He was strong, he could carry Leto, which was good, but did he really know where to go? She must trust him now, she had no choice.


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more action :-) as in moving from one place to another. And some banter. as Always.

David Percival had never in his life been so finished. Done, totally done, and nonetheless struggled on and kept fighting. Figuratively speaking, until now, thank God, they hadn’t been assaulted in the last hour which was a good thing. And they had nearly reached the train station he knew as well as his pockets. Carrying Leto. Who was a burden, that was true and Percival swore the whole time but he would never have let Leto down and that angered him in a way that made him swear even more. Ghanima just let him, walked beside them and looked at her brother often and used him as a donkey, so to speak. He hated her with a vengeance for being the woman and he the man who only for that reason had to carry their – whatever, lover, her whatever not brother, through the whole of Berlin. If someone wanted to fight them now, he would just lie down and fucking die. He had nothing in him anymore that could make him fight. Only that he knew full well he was lying to himself and the man he carried would make him fight to the very end even if he was unconscious, which he was. Why the fuck had all that happened? Why why why? Cause he had overdone it, it was his fault and his fault alone. He had thought himself so far above ordinary people, had thought the Russians too dumb to ever notice what he was doing under their eyes. But they weren’t. That had only been the Whiskey and the Cocaine that had told him he was the greatest at the game.   
So it was all his fucking fault and this Leto he was carrying and who got heavier by the second even being as thin as could be was the cross he had to bear and carry to Golgatha. Well he hoped still he would survive, but in a way he didn’t care, he was so fucking tired and exhausted and everything hurt and he only hoped the other two would survive, but Ghanima alone couldn’t take Leto and Leto was unconscious and so he himself had to fucking live and carry on. And he had thought his life had been quite difficult before all this.   
“David”. That was Leto’s voice. In his head? His ears? Percival didn’t even care to ask himself that question. “Yes?” “You have a plan? I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. Now you have to carry me around…” Percival snorted. “Yes, that’s a fucking nuisance, man, but without you I wouldn’t be alive so I just can’t let you lie here and die. Would like to, though”. “No David, you just believe you would. And you have every right to.” David snorted again. “Ah have I? Whose fault is that anyway? This whole fucking bollixing shit”. “David”, said Ghanima softly, and touched his arm and Leto’s forehead, “would you please try for a bit calm, or someone will hear you”.   
“Yes, of course”, sniffed Percival. He had no power left to fight that point. If he just would let Leto down and lie here, would the Russians do anything to him? They wanted him, Percival. But yes, they knew Leto now, and they had every right to hate him, kill him, well, from their point of view which was of course dead wrong. So no, he just couldn’t let Leto down, not even theoretically. Which made it easier somehow. He just couldn’t, so he wouldn’t and had to carry on. End of story.   
“And I don’t have a fucking plan. We’ll have to wing it…” Only that he had. Suddenly. He stood still and smiled. Felt strange as if he hadn’t smiled in years. “Anybody of you is searched for in Italy?” “No”, said Ghanima after having talked to Leto in her head obviously, cause Leto didn’t, oh, fuck, he had no idea how they did that, speak for each other, they had been separated for years after all and seemed to know everything still, “we aren’t. Why?”   
“Because”, said Percival, still grinning and with new power to march on now he had a direction, “Italy has the mafia. And the camorra. And whatever fucking thing there is in each fucking little hamlet they have there. And a wonderful scenery, good food and wine, beautiful women, well as long as they are young, later on they…” “David”, said Ghanima, “that should help us in which way exactly?”   
“That is brilliant David”, sad a low voice. Percival smiled. “Yes, isn’t it? And there’s a train leaving at 6 in the morning, going through all the way to the North of that beautiful country. They won’t look for us there and…” “they won’t come for us in Italy because that’s the only country they can’t set their foot on because the Italians already had their functioning system of omerta and all that. David, that could really work”. “Yes”, said David with relish. “It could and it will. Cause it has to. Or we’re fucking dead. And after all this shit and carrying the man around so that he can rest, I’d rather hate to die. You know I have a clear vision of my death and it involves lots of women and booze and … well okay, perhaps I should rethink that vision now”. “Yes David”, said Leto softly, “perhaps you should do that. And now you should move on because it’s nearly time and we are not yet there. Plus we should have tickets when we board an European train that crosses borders.”   
“Ahem”, said Percival, “everybody got a passport? It’s a risk using real ones but for you a smaller risk then for me and fortunately I have always ten or so at the ready. I could fake one for you too, but not in that time and without my stuff, so…” “All clear, David”, said Leto softly but sounding stronger and the dawning light showed his skin had some colour again, “they don’t know my name and I doubt Ghanima worked under her real name. Or did you know it before I said it?”   
Percival bit his lip. “I didn’t know your name at all. Or did I? Can’t remember. So long ago”. Ghanima looked at him and laughed. A real happy sunny laugh. David was happy too. Perhaps they could make it after all and not die in this town he so loved and had always thought of as his last resort. But Italy – sun, orange trees, olives, the sea, beaches, wonderful medieval towns you could hide in – perhaps it would be good. Perhaps they would make it. And make it together. Nobody needed to die here and now. And he was not alone anymore. He still didn’t believe it but he felt it. Everywhere in his heavy tired body. Yes, they could make it. Together.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new life. Dominance plays. In a beautiful house. In a beautiful country. Theyre still themselves.

And they did. Percival leant back on the terrace of their house high above the little medieval town they had made a home two years ago now. It was their anniversary today, one they still celebrated. They had made it out of the city, it had been not easy, but Leto had come to just at the right moment to talk them out of a dangerous situation with the police. After that it had been a piece of cake. They had been in the train to the end, decided to take the next and found this gem that looked like in a movie. Tourists in the summer, but not too many and lots of forsaken homes. He had checked everything up and started to buy and sell houses. Leto translated, he was a natural at languages, as was Ghanima who worked as a teacher. This town needed everyone, they had even started to have ads in papers all over the world to get people here to not let the town die. The three of them came at the very best moment. They were needed here and all was good. He gave the natives work and didn’t have to do too much himself, they trusted him, the more so as Leto had taken to talk Italian to him, it sounded too sexy for words and yes, he was quite good at learning that way and with that incentive.   
Percival grinned and scratched his belly. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes. He looked around, the red old stone houses at the narrow streets, he could see the sea, it was a twenty minute car ride away and they went there often. He saw Leto coming, he was still far away but his figure was unmistakable. He waved and Leto waved back. He gave all kinds of classes, dance, martial arts, yoga and breathing techniques, Percival made fun of it often but the whole town knew and loved Leto – well how could they not? – and he seemed happy and so all of them were happy. Even if Ghanima who had really taken on a position as headmistress at the nearly deserted school and had managed to build it up again from scratch with children coming from the neighborhood, spent more and more time in the outside world, away from her men.   
Which was okay with him but he wasn’t sure how Leto felt about it. He got up and moved into the cool and dark house to get something to drink. He wasn’t a strong drinker anymore but they had their routine together, one which they both cherished. Or so he hoped. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes that the other man was here with him together out of his free will. But he was and there he came up the stairs to the terrace, smiled his Leto smile and he handed him a glass with the red stuff filled with orange juice, bitter sweet and they both drank and then kissed, hugged close and let their gaze wander about the town, sipping at their drinks and talking about their respective day.   
It was like one of his fucking ads. Percival growled. Leto turned to him smiling. “Don’t you miss adventure sometimes?”, Percival asked. Leto raised an eyebrow at him. “Adventure as in running away from people trying to kill me? Or in playing games as to who is the stronger and gets to have the upper hand in bed?” Percival grinned. “Among all your strong suits, and you have a lot and you know it, I think your brain is the one that still amazes me most”. Leto grinned and stood the drink onto the little table Percival had been sitting at.   
“That’s only just because you are so fixated on my looks, David”, said Leto and touched his fingertips to David’s naked arm. It had a tan and myriads of freckles, but it was a bit red, too. “And you still can’t believe that someone good looking can have brains too. If I were a woman I would say you’re a male chauvinist pig”. David grinned as if he just had been awarded a prize. “I don’t say I’m happy you’re not, but of course I am. It’s one of my many failures you try so hard to not see”. “Oh I see them all, David”, said Leto, “but I see much more in you than that. Much more still than you see in yourself. And as long as that is so…” Leto took Percival’s drink out of his hand and stood it to his, “my work is not done. You should go inside. You have a bit of a sunburn”. “Sunburn me? Never”, said   
Percival but at the slightest grin tugging at Leto’s mouth he gave in. “Okay. Any idea where exactly in the the house I should go?”   
Leto smiled and pulled the other man closer. “You know exactly where I want to have you, David. And where you want to be. But if you insist, I can make you beg for it.” David gulped. “Sounds interesting. I think I want to go inside now. There’s an interesting new paper in the bedroom… oh sod it, you come with me, now”. With that he grabbed Leto and pulled him inside the house after himself. Leto smiled. Percival loved this smile but would never tell him. Leto knew anyhow. He knew everything, the man was the pest, like really. But so addictive. Percival couldn’t remember being together with someone for so long, so close and yet knowing nothing about him. Well he knew enough, he knew how he felt, his skin, everywhere, he knew his moans and his deepening breath and knew he had saved his life and he had saved his and they were brothers forever even if this here stopped. Like ever. Like it would. No. Wouldn’t. And he knew that Leto stayed with him for – reasons. That was more than enough for him.   
Now Leto pushed him onto the bed. Hard. Okay, he had asked for it and yes, it turned him on, still did, even knowing that Leto was the softest deepest feeling being on earth but at the same time, deadly. And liked to live out all his sides. And yes, their interests in bed fitted nicely not meaning they always ever did it the same way. They were both bored easily and had loads of experience and, yes, the power game that had been dead earnest when they first met, it was an all time favourite of them both. And nobody knew beforehand who would win.   
Leto had the advantage of being a fairly good mind reader and influencer but Percival had lived a few years longer on this earth – and didn’t want to think about just how much longer, no thank you very much – and he had used the time he didn’t need for drugs, the spy game and heavy drinking anymore to work out. Hard. Everywhere in the house there were weights and passing by he used them. He had build up a quite intimidating body even if he said so himself and had built up fastness too by running up and down the stairs at high speed thrice daily. So he was up to anything this young man with the still slim yet toned and too fucking beautiful for words body – he would take to yoga, anytime soon, Percival thought, watching Leto undress with lidded eyes, if that flexibility and long toned muscles were achieved by that, he was all for it – had in store for him. And he would always be. Thank god!   
“Don’t you want to undress, David?”, asked Leto standing naked and with interest showing in his body in front of the bed. Percival mumbled his still plush lips together as if they were holding a cigarette or something else in between. “Make me, Leto”, he said and the tone alone how he said that made Leto shiver and his eyes darken, Percival saw that to his greatest pleasure. Yes, he still had it, it worked and he was more thankful for that than he would ever let the other man know. Who knew but he tried to forget that just some times. And Leto had told him, in an after sex glow minute, that he could willfully let the voices rest in his head. So perhaps Leto just didn’t know fully how much Percival adored him. He hoped so, but didn’t really believe it. And in the end – did it matter? They were here, they were together and they loved what they were doing together. There was nothing more to be had in this world for him, and he didn’t hope for more. He was David Percival and he was a sensible man not giving in to sentimentalities.   
“Make me, Leto”, he said again and watched the younger man grin and come closer, “just for old times’ sake. Make me”. Leto was now near the bed, standing with all his beauty directly near Percival’s eyes. “I’ll try, David”, said Leto softly, so softly and bowed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, and some sex again. at least the beginning of that :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sex. David Percival and Leto Atreides. Ghanima comes into the play again. All is well, and then... someone has a blurred vision.

He loved him but would never budge into believing it. Or telling him. That was David. Whatever had happened to him in childhood or later, he simply couldn’t admit to soft feelings. He lived with that now for a long time, in his eyes and it hurt him every day. Well, of course he had tried to not think of it, because he knew, and it was ridiculous in a way that part of him needed it, thought he needed it, due to his childhood of course, but sometimes he was no, not fed up with David, but deeply hurt by his laissez faire attitude to – love.   
On the other hand – Leto who usually could do more things than just one at the same time, stopped in his track of moving his lips onto David’s – when had he said a word? Well erm, of course. David couldn’t read his mind. He was not Ghanima. “David”, he whispered softly over Percival’s mouth, “David, I love you”. Percival who had opened his mouth and closed his eyes, clearly waiting for his lips or something else to touch his, now opened one eye. “What? Are you nuts? What is this now? Sure you do. I do, too. Why the fuck do you need talking about that?”   
Leto smiled. Okay. So that was that. That was as romantic as David would get even at their anniversary. No flowers either. Well he loved flowers but in their natural habitat. Which was not a vase. So everything was okay really only that it didn’t feel like it. He smiled and with that smiling mouth he kissed David who purred like a kitten after having growled like a grown angry cat and felt his hands all over and touched David all over. He loved his new body but he would have loved him had he gone fat all the same. And he loved him as he was, with all his – well as he was.   
He missed Ghanima, he suddenly knew. She was in his head always but she hadn’t been here in reality for quite a while now and as much as he loved David and it went smooth between them, everything, the daily chores went easily and they had more in common as one would have thought with their different backgrounds, played backgammon and David lost every time, cooked together and Leto was really bad at that, and everything and in bed it was as gorgeous, breathtaking, etcetera as it had always been so that he hadn’t realized that yes, he missed Ghanima. A lot. As a person and in their bed. He didn’t go into her brain, she had met someone else and he wouldn’t intrude ever, but he missed her and was even a bit – envious. And mad that she didn’t seem to think it natural to bring whomever it was here for them to meet. David and him were her family after all.   
“Leto”, said Percival, “what’s the matter with you? You’re not into it, man! Have become boring for you after all, have I?!” Leto looked around and okay, yes, he had lost track here. Percival was lying naked on his back, he had turned to wearing only loose linen trousers here and a wide open wide shirt, both in beige, which didn’t look old on him at all and came quite handy for all the action as they could be easily just pulled off. Leto wore the same trousers but not as wide and okay, now he thought about it, Percival had taken over his way of dressing. Rural Italian upper class.   
“Not at all, David, not at all”. Leto kissed the man thoroughly and let his hands roam his body in a way he himself loved and knew turned David on no end. They had feathers and all kinds of playthings but once in a while it was just too nice to be only themselves. David lay there like a kitten and moaned but opened his eyes and shot Leto a sharp gaze: “Miss her, too, man, but can’t make her come here, obviously”.   
Leto sighed and moved his whole body against David’s as close as it got without actually doing – that. “I know. I don’t know. Didn’t notice. Just …” “Yes”, said David and something grim spoke of his eyes, “she shouldn’t let you hang in the air like that. You’re her brother after all”. “Not really, David”, said Leto. Astonishing how much better he felt already. He hadn’t thought he needed talking, what with his Yoga and breathing and meditating techniques. But he noticed once again that Percy had a sharp brain too and could read feelings really well even if he didn’t trade in them.   
Percival snorted and put one arm out and Leto laid his head onto his shoulder and cuddled to David as if to a father he never had which was strange in their relationship but what wasn’t? Percival put his other arm around him and pressed him close, kissed him onto the head and there was nothing sexual there at the moment. Leto gulped. And smiled. He was an idiot after all. And quite liked it. He was the one. Not David. He himself had never shown himself weak. So David simply had no idea what he wanted, needed. He himself hadn’t known. Knowing everything and nothing at all. A totally new life to begin. Leto liked that.   
“Hei there, where are you?!” Leto looked at Percy. Who raised both eyebrows and began to laugh. “”Hi universe, you’re just too funny, you know that, don’t you?!” Leto moved into the man and kissed him, hard, but David opened his lips under him and sighed and he couldn’t resist – he pushed his tongue into Percy’s mouth and Percy groaned and pulled him closer and grabbed Leto’s cock as if to make sure it was still there – and it was and so was Percy’s – and Leto let his hand travel from David’s shoulder along his spine to his buttocks which were admirably soft and hard at the same time and Percy growled now, and Leto grinned, pulled away and said”: “We’re here”. And then Ghanima was standing in the door of the bedroom.   
Gods, she looked gorgeous. She had a tan and was so tall on her high heels and she was wearing something Italian and she smiled like the sun and came over to them having thrown off her shoes at the door. She looked at them, their eyes burning blue, then she said: “Gods, I so missed you. Can I still join?” Percy made an inviting gesture with his hand while Leto just looked on. God, she was so gorgeous. She had put on some weight, the stress with the school, but it suited her so well.   
“We were here all the time, love”, Leto said softly – he wasn’t too sure if she could still hear him in her head and Percy should hear that too, in fact most of the times, Percy could hear him too, only he himself wasn’t used to it. And he wasn’t going to talk to Ghanima behind Percy’s back, that was way behind him.   
“Yes, I know”, said Ghanima, stripping on the way to the bed and jumping in between them with only her silken underdress – when had she started to wear stuff like that? Leto felt his throat constrict. That was something new entirely. He looked at David – who looked into his eyes and there was a sadness that a moment later was gone and he nodded to him and Leto moved onto his side, smiled at Ghanima and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and put one arm around his neck while the other felt for Percy. It had been like that all the times they had been together – they always looked out for no one to be left out.   
So after a short time Leto moved away and let Percy and Ghanima kiss while he touched the fine silken dress she wore and it felt gorgeous under his hand and his other was on Percy’s belly and caressed him there and his fingers pulled at his hair and yes, he felt them both and heard David groan and Ghanima sigh as if she had come home. Which she had. And all was good again.   
“It’s so good to be back”, said Ghanima, holding both men in her arms cradling them, stroking their hair. Percival snorted. “He said it already. We were here”. Leto raised an eyebrow. “He? I’m directly near you, David. And I have a name”. Percival made a funny movement with his mouth. “Well, you know…” “No I don’t, David”, said Leto, “I don’t understand. Perhaps you can tell me why you talk so derogatively about me. Is it only just because you think we only love your hard shell? After all this time?”   
Percy bit his lip. “Now he comes again with that”, he muttered. “David”, said Ghanima. Percy snorted “Yes you two together, I knew now you’d go at me with him”. Leto shook his head. Ghanima did, too, and they looked at each other. Hadn’t he just thought it was beneath him to talk in their heads with Ghanima alone? Well he had been wrong. “It was just so peaceful a moment ago when I came”, Ghanima said aloud, “should I leave? Is there a problem regarding – me?”   
“No”, said both men at the same time. And looked at each other. Had he thought they were so close and everything fit so well? Just at the moment Leto thought he didn’t know David at all and he rather didn’t want to know him which was worse. “Well, you know”, said Percival scratching his belly, “he gets rather – moody while you’re away. And I’m the poor sod who has to cope. Nowadays he’s always about love. I mean, come on, do I have to spell it out all the time? That’s embarrassing man. I thought you could read my mind”.   
Leto looked at Percy dumbfounded. “Excuse me, I’m an idiot”, he said. Percy snorted. “No you’re not, Leto”, said Ghanima, “if you need it spelled out – oh”. “Yes, oh”, said David and gave the impression he’d rather sell whiskey in Berlin and fight Russians again, “I had the impression you could read my mind quite well. I am not the man to spell that out. And I mean I’m older than you, so my memory might not to be trusted anymore, but I didn’t hear you say anything till – ten minutes ago and now we’re at it again. I’d rather be doing other things which seemed to unfold nicely. What is that shit all about?”   
Leto Leto sighed. Deeply. “I feel just – uneasy.” Both looked at him. That was totally not Leto. Leto was not uneasy, ever. “I have a feeling we waste away our time here”, he said, “I don’t know. Don’t you have the feeling there must be more in the world than this – nice little town?” David fell onto his back and hid his eyes under his hand. “I knew it”, he mumbled. “You’re on about me not loving you or not saying it and in reality it’s you who wants away. It always is like that”.   
Leto fell onto his back. Suddenly it all fell into place. David was right. He had looked for reasons in David. But it was him. Himself. He had to leave. Something inside him wanted, needed to move. And he could no longer hide that part or pretend it wasn’t there. “I didn’t know, David”, he said and his voice sounded as if he were 1000 years old, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know but I must – away”.   
David looked at him with eyes he would never forget. Then he moved out of the bed as if he were a hundred pound heavier and moved out of the door. Leto looked at Ghanima who in her nice underdress looked at him with a deep sorrow and an understanding in his eyes. He had no idea how this wonderful day had suddenly turned so pear-shaped. It was all his fault. And he couldn’t change it. There was something stronger than him, stronger even than the love he felt for these two that made him do what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, if all seems good and well, something shitty comes along, doesnt it always?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Leto was gone. What now?

They were sitting on the terrace again, with candles in the light wind and welcome cool of the evening after a hot damp day that only had been survived in the cool of the house. The bedroom. Even if that hadn’t been cool at all. Ghanima smiled as she thought of the day while she poured the wine. Percival had become quite a decent cook now he lived mostly alone. She shared her time between living up here with him and living down in town near the school with her friend. It suited her well but it took a toll of her, it was necessary. Percival had been devastated after Leto had left. A year ago now. And of course he had tried not to show it. But he was. And he had settled so nicely here and after all he was the one the Russians were looking for –if they still were which she doubted –but of course was happy he wouldn’t risk it, so he had to stay put here. She lived here as if she had done that all her life. And she missed Leto but she was used to it. Last time she had left and they had had a short time together and that had been wonderful but perhaps, just perhaps, Leto was just too –intense to live with all the time. She had tried to bring that notion to Percy;he had just looked at her with this deadly stare he had acquired, then kissed her and well ... Yes, they were doing it still. She had her friend and he had taken on his old habit of having whores, but not here, the town was too small for that, he had to drive to the coast as all the men did here. The women didn’t seem to mind much, it was pretty normal and Ghanima thought that sensible. And it was definitely sensible for David. It had taken some time though. As far as she knew. He didn’t tell her everything, why would he? And she didn’t tell him that she felt Leto. Perhaps he knew, quite sure he knew, but never asked. She so hoped for him he felt him too, heard him in his mind, but knew, for Percival that wasn’t enough. He needed –flesh. She sighed and threw back her long hair. All this thinking didn’t help. Under the circumstances they coped quite well. Even –yes, quite well.Now David shot her a hard gaze. “You’re thinking again?” She sighed. “David, I’m sorry, but yes, I still have an intact brain. No matter how hard and often you try to fuck it out”. Percival started, then raised his brows, then chuckled. She didn’t talk like that often, but to make him happy. See him chuckle at least. He had never laughed again. Or at least she hadn’t caught him at it. Perhaps he had someone down at the coast he was close to, closer than to her, but no... She didn’t see that happen. She would have been happy for him, but the sad truth was he had lost the love of his life, perhaps the only person he had completely opened up to and he had left him. That could really undermine the facility to love in the softest men. And Percy was anything but. Ghanima moved on the chair and frowned. No, soft was not anything that came to mind when thinking of David Percival. He had had his weak spots, yes, and he had mellowed considerably with Leto, but now –he pretended he was tough as steel. Ghanima was afraid for him to break. But –he didn’t let her in. He let her come close, bodily as close as could be, but he didn’t let her in. She understood but she was so worried for him. And so sorry. She knew he loved her but in no way as much as he had loved, still loved Leto. She loved him too but equally not as much as she loved Leto who on the other hand was much more her brother now he was away than the lover he had been for a short time.And a brother could be far away, he would always be a brother. A lover on the other hand...  
The first time had been horrible. Leto was there and wasn’t. She could cope, he was always in her head anyway. But Percival –David had come as close to a breakdown as ever. He had been aroused alright, everything was going its fine way, when suddenly he had stopped, bitten his lip and looked like a lost child. She thought he would cry then, and had so hoped for it, she so would like for him to break down and come out of the ashes again, a new man, she so would have liked to help him, to be there for him, but not with David. He had run for the bathroom. And when he came back, his eyes were dry and he was as up to the task as could be. She blinked. David stood beside her chair now, stroking her shoulders, she moved into the touch. He could be so tender, it was such a waste ... She bit her lip. No, don’t make it harder for him, he doesn’t need that. She looked into the same direction with him, it had become a custom, they looked to the sea and the way up to the house. But nobody came ever. She stood up and leant into him. He reached out an arm around her shoulders and held her, pressed her close. She moved into him and kissed him. He looked surprised but gave in –they seldom kissed nowadays outside of bed or wherever it was they had sex. And that was such a shame –she missed his kissing, he was so good at it. It was the way he showed most of his feelings and most of the feelings were sad. But still –sad and wonderful.“Okay enough of that touchy-feelsy stuff”, said David after a short time and drew away. He rubbed his eyes and would put it to the air or overuse or anything but she was happy. And sad. That was it with David, it was always and even if he tried for funny which he did. She was angry at Leto for David, when she allowed herself to be. She knew Leto was awfully sorry, they had talked about it at length, in their heads, but that he hadn’t known at the beginning didn’t excuse that he had let David come so close and then leave. Even if he couldn’t have done anything else as he said. She hoped that Leto was happy but they never talked about that, the last time he had said it never was a question of being happy, it was a question of –duty.To what or whom he never said.Ghanima sat down as Percival held the chair for her. He could be the perfect gentleman which really sucked –why would he be that with her? They knew each other as well as they both only knew one other person who happened to be the same. Her –friend was a totally different story. David sat down on the other side of the table facing the house. He poured more wine, yes, he had taken to drinking more again since Leto left but only the Italian stuff, mostly wine which wasn’t too bad for the circumstances. Then he laid some salad on her plate and some greyish looking stuff he seemed to be excessively proud of and talked at great length of the preparation. She knew it was vitello tonnato and that was that. Ghanima looked at David talking, to another person he might have seemed sunny and lively if a bit too outspoken and lengthy, but she just wished she could give him what Leto had given and then taken away. David had never talked about what had happened on that last day, but the things she had seen in Leto’s mind showed her enough.David had for the first time in his grown up life kind of confessed to loving someone, with some pressure from the someone, truth be told, and then that someone had left, because he “had to”. How brutal, idiotic, heartbreaking was that?“Don’t you like it? Want something else? Or want to go back to the bedroom? Just don’t look at me like a puppy, I can’t stand that. I look into the other direction if you don’t stop that”, said David with a deadly glare. Ghanima sighed.“No David,that’s not what you mean. But I try and stop it anyhow. And the dish is delicious even if I find it totally nuts to mix tuna with whatever that meat is”. Percival narrowed his eyes and stared at her, then got up from his chair, took it and stood it next to Ghanima’s and sat down again.When she looked at him he raised his eyebrows like he was going to attack her if she said anything. So she just laughed and touched his shoulder. He pulled away. Too much already. Then his eyes drew together. He looked down the road. His eyesight was still good but it cost him. “There’s someone coming”, he said and his voice didn’t betray anything,“strange at this time of the day. No one ever comes here. It’s like the haunted castle of the beast”. Ghanima looked down there,too. Then she got up, shaking, her hand at her throat, a soundless scream coming. No. No. No. No. No. No. David stood up, too, and put his arm around her waist. “Let him just come here. I’ll kill him on the spot. If for nothing else, then for ruining my perfect dinner”. Ghanima looked at him, shook her head and prepared for the fight to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is finished but chapters still need to be typed. So if you want them...


End file.
